


Set To Bloom

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A Ridiculous Amount of Edward Blushing, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff to Cure the Previous Angst, Graphic Depictions of Extreme Hand Holding, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Sex Toy Spanking, Slow Burn, anxiety attack, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Nygmobblepot Flower Shop AU: Oswald buys flowers at Edward’s shop and immediately gifts them to Ed. The men have their first date at the mayor’s mansion.





	1. Yes, Edward, They’re For You

**Author's Note:**

> FLOWER SHOP EDWARD IS THE SQUISHIEST AND I LOVE WRITING HIM! I’m excited about this story. It’s so full of fucking fluff. TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF! I hope those who read it enjoys. Please feel free to let me know what you think. There is more to this story to come. Happy reading! ヾ(o✪‿✪o)ｼ

## 

## Part One: Yes, Edward, They’re For You

 

Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot holds the key to the city of Gotham. As the town’s mayor, Oswald hasn't had much time to focus on his personal life - his love life, to say the least. But today he's looking to change all that. He wants to open his heart and the doors to his home to someone he's admired for years; Edward Nygma who owns the quaint little flower shop he passes every day on his way to city hall.

Oswald stands outside the glass door of E-Nygma Green Room, starting at the wide range of flowers inside, nervous that this particular visit to the shop won't be ending on a good note. He knows that nothing can begin to blossom if he doesn't take this chance and make the first move to gain what he's hoping to have.

He takes a deep breath and breathes out heavily, checking his appearance from his reflection on the glass. Though it is a bit a breezy in the city, Oswald's hair remains perfectly style just the way he arranged it before leaving the mansion. He straightens his violet necktie, then readjusts the ruby tie pen back into the fabric, before taking yet another deep breath. The urge to turn around and forget that he’s ever tried attempted this weights heavier the longer he stares at his reflection in the glass.

Oswald’s heart skips a beat when Edward catches him lurking in the door. The florist waves with a friendly smile at his potential customer, beckoning Oswald to enter the shop.

Caught, and frozen, by the welcoming gaze of his intended love, the choice for Oswald to head back home is now off the table. He can do nothing more but go inside now.

 _Oh, shit!_  He thought as Edward strolls up to the door to invite the mayor inside. Oswald’s heart races faster and his hands begin to sweat the closer and closer the florist gets.

The little green bell hanging above the door chimes when Edward pushes it open. “Good afternoon, Mr. Mayor,” he greets him kindly, tucking the amethyst daisy he removed from the floor behind his ear. “You know, the shop is open and you are welcomed to browse on the inside,” he says and flashes a bright white smile. 

 _God, he looks like a beautiful ray of sunshine._ Oswald clears his throat and cures an anxious tick by scratching the back of his head. “You have so many gorgeous flowers, I’m not sure what to get.”

“Well, the choice could be easier for you to make if you were closer to the flowers and smelling their alluring perfume. You can’t do that lingering out here,“ he chuckles lightly and lays his hand on Oswald’s shoulder, easing him inside. “I can help you make the best choice for whatever the reason is for your purchase today.”

“That’s very kind of you, Edward. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Mr. Mayor—” he closes the shop door— “it’s my job and I love to help my customers find the best flowers for the occasion.” He stands before Oswald with the flower still snugly tucked behind his ear, framing his clear glasses and deep coffee-colored eyes. His hands are behind his back and his chest is adorned with a white apron that has the shop’s logo; E-Nygma Green Room with a vivid pink tulip at the end of the forest green lettering.

Oswald always loved the comforting style of Edward’s shop and the clever play on words with his initials that he used to name the business.

“Is there a reason you're looking for flowers today?” Edward goes on to ask, tucking his hands in the front pockets of the apron. “I know there doesn't have to be a reason to give or receive flowers, but it helps me to know so I can properly assist you.”

“I'm looking for something to give to a friend.” The words escape Oswald's lips faster than he could think them. He hopes he didn't sound like a fool.

“Oh, friendship bouquets—” he quickly straightens an arrangement of tulips that an earlier customer handled and turns back to Oswald— “are one of my favorites, next to wedding bouquets. Which can be lavish and strange at times, but they're still fun.” He slips his hands back into the apron’s pockets. “I had a bride who wanted a black rose bouquet once. It was a bit odd, but it turned out beautiful. This is Gotham after all.” He shrugs with a chuckle. “I guess I should be used to black roses for a wedding.”

Oswald listens to Edward attentively, enjoying the sound of his confident voice. Edward seems so serene when he talks about the flowers.

“Look at me,” Edward says, bringing himself back to the task at hand. He could talk all day about his favorite flower arrangements. “I'm rambling on when I should be helping you.”

“It's alright, Edward. I don't mind.”

“You are too kind, Mr. Mayor.”

Oswald tries to conceal his blush, but his freckled cheeks betray him. “Thank you.”

Edward gifts Oswald with another smile and pushes his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. “So, speaking of roses, the common rose is always a great choice for friendship,” he informs the mayor. “They’re not only for romance.”

“They’re not?”, Oswald asks, fidgeting with the flower petals of the white lilies next to him. Though he's been to Edward’s shop many times and has bought dozens of flowers with no true purpose for them, he's always amazed to hear new facts about the plants in the shop. He doesn't want to make his visits just about seeing Edward - he wants to learn something from Ed as well.

“Oh, no—” Edward slowly shakes his head from left to right— “and it’s a common misconception that they are.” He leads the way to the array of roses at the front of the shop. “Red and Pink roses mean romance, but orange and yellow are for friendship.”

“I didn’t know that,” Oswald says in awe. He adores Edward’s passion and can see that this shop is more than just a way to make a living. It’s his life. And Oswald finds that attractive.

Edward picks out a stunning orange rose and holds it under the mayor’s nose. “They have the most exquisite perfume.”

Oswald’s nose is instantly kissed with the vibrant floral aroma. The scent sends thrills down his spine.

“I could live on that scent forever,” Edward continued to say, drawing back the rose and taking a sniff of his own. “Call me typical, but I still find the rose fascinatingly beautiful and they remain one of my favorites.”

“I’ll take a bouquet of them, please,” Oswald immediately says with a little more desperation than he had liked.

“That’s an excellent choice, Mr. Mayor.” Edward smiles and gathers the best orange and yellow roses in the shop. “If your friend loves roses, they’ll truly adore these.”

“I just recently learned that they were their favorite.”

He peeks back at the mayor from over his right shoulder. “Your friend has impeccable taste.”

“He does,” Oswald agrees. He stands back nervously and watches Edward artfully arrange the roses in a clear glass vase with a yellow ribbon tied around it.  He can tell that each flower Edward carefully chooses is to make the most beautiful bouquet for each customer. Edward’s attention to detail is another trait the mayor admires. “C-could you add a red rose please?”

Edward turns back with a smile lit upon his face. “Hoping for a bit of romance with your friend?”

“P-Possibly….” Oswald stutters.

“That’s incredible, Mr. Mayor—” Edward picks a bright red rose and places it a little off the center of the bouquet— “I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you, Edward…. And please, call me Oswald.”

“Of course, Oswald.” He hands the mayor his bouquet of fresh cut roses. “Do you think your friend will like them?”

Oswald takes the vase and then smells the roses before answering, “I know he will.”

Edward beams. There's no greater feeling than making someone happy with something you've made. “Will the roses be all for you today?”, he asks.

Oswald nods as his reply, unable to speak at the moment. What he plans to do next stricken him with fear.

The florist leads the way to the register and rings up Oswald’s price for the arrangement. He gives the mayor his cost and they exchange cash. “I hope you have a wonderful day, Oswald,” he says, closing the money drawer.

Oswald nods again and licks his lips, searching for the words to speak. “I… Umm…” He takes pause to compose himself before holding out the flowers to Ed.

Alarm paints Edward’s face. People don't usually return flowers - especially after just purchasing them. “Is there something wrong, Oswald?... Do you not want them anymore?”

“Yes. I want them, but I didn’t buy them for myself,” Oswald says, surprised that he was able to spit out the whole sentence.

“I know. You bought them for a friend.”

“They're—” his cheek burn crimson, highlighting the freckles on his face — “they’re for you. The friend I bought them for is you.”

Edward’s eyes widen and his jaw nearly falls to the floor. He’s owned this shop almost three years and he never fathomed receiving flowers this way. “Me?” He points at himself.

“Yes, Edward, they’re for you.” He steps closer to the desk between them and Edward takes the flowers with an enormous grin on his face. “I’ve come to this shop not only to admire the gorgeous plants but you as well.”

“I…. Umm… Oswald…” Edward mutters, adjusting his glasses.

“I’d like to get to know you, Ed, outside the shop,” Oswald goes on to say. “So I want to know if you’d join me for dinner tonight.”

Edward's cheeks blush more vibrantly and bury his nose in the roses - their intoxicating aroma helps him to think. He’s always been fond of the mayor but hadn’t the faintest idea that his feelings would be mutual between them. He thought with all the flowers the mayor bought from the shop that Oswald had someone to take them home to - stunned to learn that he doesn’t.

After a short moment of contemplation, Edward lifts his head from the roses and answers timidly, “I’ll pick up a bottle of wine.”

Expecting nothing more than a kind turn down, Oswald makes his most embarrassing statement yet. “I'm sorry to have bothered you and you're welcomed to keep the flowers.” He lowers his head and turns away.

“Wait, Oswald.” Edward steps from behind the counter and stops the mayor from meeting the door. “Did you not hear what I said?”

“You said you'd pick up a bottle of wine,” Oswald repeats.

“Yes—” Edward nods— “ for our date tonight,” he reminds the nervously forgetful mayor.

“I'm sorry. I didn't comprehend that that meant yes.” Oswald shakes the confusion out of his head. “My mind was just clouded with the millions of rejections you could have given me.”

“But I didn't give you one.”

“I -- I realize that now—” Oswald places his hand over his love shocked heart— “and my heart rate just skyrocketed.”

Edward thinks the embarrassed mayor is an adorable sight to bestow. He never could have guessed that he’d witness this strong politician so vulnerable before him. “Why would I say no to a date with this city's handsome and charismatic leader who also buys me gorgeous flowers?”

“I could think of a few reasons.”

“And they wouldn't change my mind.”

Both men share a laugh together and find themselves gazing at each other once their buzz of laughter started to fade.

Oswald cuts his eyes away first and clears his throat. He felt himself getting lost in the dark hues of Edward's eyes. Just as Edward can bask in the aroma of roses forever, Oswald could stare into those eye for the rest of his life. “Well, I should go before I embarrass myself any further.”

“I don't think you've been embarrassing yourself, Oswald.” He folds his hands together and tips his head slightly to the right. “You've just been showing your charm.”

Oswald dissolves into laughter, unable to keep any straight expressions around his crush. He's kept stern looks in front of some of the most powerful people in Gotham, but when it comes to Edward Nygma he's complete mush. “I'll see you tonight at my place,” he says, once able to wipe the goofy grin from his face. “You do know where I live, right?”

“Yes….  I've delivered flowers to your home many times.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Oswald says with a chuckle and glances down at his shiny black and white studded shoes. How could he have let the dozens of times he's invited this man to his home for deliveries slip his mind? He alway had to talk himself down from asking Edward to join him for a drink. But tonight, they'll finally have that drink. “I'll see you later. Around 8?”, his voice was low and soft.

“You definitely will.”

Oswald looks back up at Edward and smiles kindly at the most beautiful man he's ever known. “I hope you enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Nygma.”

“I wish the same for you, Mr. Mayor.” Edward slips his hands back into the pockets of the apron and watches as Oswald limps to the door. He's seen the mayor countless times with a cane and he wonders why he didn't have one with him. He’s never seen the mayor as nervous as he’s witnesses today. 

As Oswald lays his hand on the door, another thought dawns on the florist. No one should ever leave his shop empty handed. “Just a moment, Oswald.” Edward dashes back to the counter and slips one of the yellow roses out from the bouquet Oswald bought for him, then takes it to the man waiting at the door. “I think a person should always have a flower.”  He offers the mayor the rose.

Oswald's cheeks gleam again as he takes hold of the long stem rose and his fingertips lightly brush over Edward's hand in the exchange. He isn't quite sure if it was an intentional action or an accidental one, but either way, their brief and tiny connection was bliss.

“Maybe you could find someone on your way home to give it to.” He crosses his arms and shifts his weight to the right. “You could brighten their day just as you've brightened mine.” Another smile curls on the shop owner's face. Oswald has invited him to his home in a sweet and unexpected way. He’ll always remember this moment.

“Edward—” Oswald buries his nose in the vibrant yellow rose, breathing in Edward's favorite scent once more— “you are an amazing person.”

“I'm just a florist,” he says modestly.  

“An amazing florist.”

 

##  **~*~**

 

In the dining room of the Van Dahl Estate, Oswald waits at the long solid oak table for Edward's arrival. He asked his maid, Ogla, not to prepare anything too grand for tonight. Though it is a special occasion, a first date should always be memorable, Oswald wants tonight to feel warm and casual - so that he and Edward can get to know each other more personally in a comfortable setting.

The firewood crackles in the fireplace behind Oswald's chair - the sound and aroma of the burning wood helps to keep him relaxed as he waits to hear the chiming of the doorbell. It’s 10 minutes after 8 o’clock and he's trying not to allow the passing moments to slip him into a panic. There could be many reasons why Edward is late and he should remain calm and open minded for Ed to arrive. He doesn't want to open the door feeling frantic.

 _Where is he?_ Oswald thought to himself, pouring another glass of wine. _I hope he's okay. I don’t want anything to happen to him._ He takes a drink, gulping down more than he originally intended. The anxiousness is beginning to be unbearable. _Maybe he really didn't want to meet me for dinner. He should have said no._

5 more minutes pass and Oswald decides to call Edward to make sure he hasn't gotten lost or had an accident. He stands from the chair and hobbles to the phone on the far side of the dining hall. When he picks up the extension, he realizes he only knows the number of Edward’s flower shop.

 _Shit…_ Panic washes over Oswald again.

He dials the number to the shop anyways and unsurprisingly there is no answer. Where could Edward be? Why did he have to leave Oswald stranded in such a cruel way?

_*ring-ring-ring*_

Oswald’s heart drops to the floor at the sudden sound of the doorbell. He quickly hangs up the phone and shuffles to the front door of the mansion, beating Olga to the entryway. “It's okay, Olga. I can answer this.”, he dismisses the maid then straightens his appearance. He can't allow Edward to see him as the nervous wreck he was starting to become.

He takes a deep breath, as the doorbell chimes again, and immediately opens the heavy wood door to find his handsome date standing on the other side. “Ed…” he says breathlessly, sounding more relieved than he liked.

“I’m so sorry, Oswald,” Edward apologizes, gripping a peculiar potted plant in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other. “I know this is a horrible first impression,” he begins to explain. “You’ve been to my shop any times and have seen almost everything I have to offer there. I didn't want to come tonight with something you could have already bought from me. I wanted to gift you with something unique.”

“You didn't have to do that.”

“I wanted to.” He smiles presenting his gift to Oswald. “So I went all the way to the other side of the city and got you this.”

“Edward—” Oswald’s eyes widen with awe and a bit of confusion— “it’s a pineapple plant.” He laughs once the words finally escape his lips.

“It's a relatively easy plant to care for and the fruit will be rewarding to eat when it's ripe.”

Oswald smiles down at his new plant. Though it's still a growing fruit, he can smell the scent of its sweet tropical aroma. “Maybe you can enjoy it with me when it's ready.”

“Maybe I can. If you invite me over.”

Oswald lowers his head, falling to hide his uncontrollable blush. “I'm sure I'll be inviting you over for pineapple in the near future.” He glances back up at Edward, smiling brighter than before he looked away. “This is a beautiful gift, Ed. Thank you so much,” Oswald says graciously and rubs his fingertips over the prickly skin of the small pineapple in the middle of the pot. “I never would have imagined owning a pineapple plant.”

“Well, my mission to find you something unique has been completed.”

“It has, without a doubt.” Oswald steps to the right, clearing the doorways for Edward to enter. “Please, come in.”

Edward steps into the mansion. It's the first time he's been in the mayor's home. His deliveries of flowers have never gotten him past the doorway. “Your house is beautiful, Oswald.”

“Thank you.”

“Your family must have a rich history here. You could feel it breathing through these old walls. It's very welcoming.”

“Really?” Oswald tips his head inquisitively to the right. “You think it feels welcoming?’

Edward takes another look around the corridor in which they stand, absorbing the classic Gotham architectural style the mansion was built. “Yes—” he nods, circling back to face Oswald— “I do think it feels welcoming.”

“Huh,” Oswald huffs. “I always thought it felt kind of haunted.”

“Ghosts aren't real, Oswald.” He adjusts his glasses, pushing back the red rose more comfortably behind his ear. Since Oswald bought him the rose today, he thought it would be appropriate to wear it to their date. “You can’t be haunted by something that doesn’t exist,” Edward adds.

“I guess you're right in a way, but my father has told me of the spirits here.” He holds the potted pineapple against his chest with his arms wrapped around the terracotta pot. “And I have to say, I’ve felt them myself. Nothing harmful though.”

“Oh—” Edward raised his brows— “I wasn’t trying to change your beliefs,” he clarifies. He doesn't want Oswald to assume that he thinks it's wrong to believe in such things. “It's your home. You know more about it than I do.”

“I know you weren't trying to do that, Ed.”

“I didn't want to be presumptuous in any way.”

“You weren't,” Oswald says with a reassuring smile.

“Okay, that’s good,” Edward replies with a grin of his own. “Maybe if I stayed here long enough, I could become a believer.”

The mayor chuckles and offers Edward to lead the way down to the dining hall. “Let’s see what tonight brings.” He follows alongside his date, still holding the pineapple against his chest, telling Edward brief stories of some of the antique artifacts they pass.

 

##  **~*~**

 

Oswald rests the pineapple planter in the center of the dining table, he'll find a warmer place for it to thrive after the date ends, then pulls out the right chair next to the chair at the head of the table - offering Edward the seat.

“You're such a gentleman,” the florist says, taking his seat in the comfortable high back chair.

“I just want you to feel at home.” He sits in the chair in front of the fireplace.

“I do feel at home and very welcomed.”

Oswald flashes another smile as he starts to open the bottle of red Edward had brought. He can't remember the last time he's smiled so much in a day. “You've chosen an incredible wine, by the way.”

“I did?”

“It's a beautiful vintage and it should pair well with what Olga has cooked for us.”

“Thank you, Oswald. I was a bit out of my comfort zone choosing it, but a kind librarian helped me to make a nice choice. She had a fondness for riddles like me.”

Oswald fills Edward's glass. “I should have to thank her for helping you with the wine.” He then fills his own cup.

“I’ll doubt you'll get that chance. She said something about going out of town.”

“Oh, well…” Oswald lifts his glass for a toast. “To Isabella, our mysterious wine girl.”

Edward laughs, touching his glass to Oswald's. “What makes you think her name was Isabella?”

“It's just the name that came to me.” He lowers his glass to the table. “Why? Was her name Isabella?”

“I don't know.” Edward shrugs. “I didn't ask her.”

They both take a sip of the rich red wine, indulging in its robust fruit flavor.

“Yes,” Oswald's says after swallowing the wine. “This will definitely pair well with what’s been made.”

“What are we having?”, Edward asks from behind the lip of the glass and takes another sip of wine.

“Olga prepared one of my mother's recipes for beef roast.”

“We're eating your mother's cooking?” The florist rests his glass on the table. “How incredibly nostalgic.” He thinks Oswald's strong bond with his mother is beautiful. He's seen some of it on tv while Oswald was on the campaign trail. The mayor never hid the deep love and devotion he has for his mother.

“I only wish she could have cooked it.” The loss of his mother was devastating for Oswald - even more so since it happened during his run for public office. But he knows she would have wanted him to follow his dreams and continue to fight for the seat. That drive from her helped him to win the love and respect of the city.

“She would have cooked dinner for your date?”, Edward asks. His own parents would never do such a thing for him.

“Definitely.” He looks away for a moment, memories of his mother flashing through his thoughts.

Edward lays his hand on top of Oswald's. He can see that the mayor is trying to hold back emotions which still hasn't properly healed. Maybe his touch will help Oswald through it. “She sounds like a lovely woman.” He lightly squeezes the mayor's hand.

Oswald flips his hand over and laces his fingers with Edward’s. The warm friendly touch of another was exactly what he needed. “Thank you, Edward,” he spoke softly. “And yes, she was.”

The dining room falls quiet for a moment as the men hold hands, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Neither finding it odd that the other has nothing to say.

Olga bursts out of the kitchen pushing a large silver cart of food.

Edward and Oswald gasp and break their hold on each other's hand.

“I hope you're hungry,” Oswald quickly says, distracting themselves from the deep connection they felt.

“Yes, I am.” Edward straightens the silverware before him. “I can't wait to taste your mother's cooking.”

Oswald leans in over the table and whispers, “Olga tries hard, but it isn't as good as my mother's.”

Edward snickers before clearing his throat and peeks up at Olga who's standing over the bubbly men with a stern expression.

“Don't worry about her, Ed”, Oswald assures. Edward looked as though he felt a bit uncomfortable laughing at his joke. “Olga and I have a pretty solid understanding. She knows how I feel about her and I know what she feels about me.” He glances up at the maid and winks.

Olga rolls her eyes and mutters in her native Russian tongue before exiting the dining hall.

“See. She loves me,” he says and stands from his seat to remove the food from the tray the maid left behind.

Edward laughs in his right hand, watching the maid close the door behind her. He thinks he'll greatly enjoy the antics in Oswald and Olga’s relationship. “Everything in your life is filled with such beauty, Oswald. It's incredible.”

The smile falls from Oswald's face as he sits the side salad next to the roast on the table. “Not everything,” he says under his breath which Edward couldn't hear and immediately clears his throat. “I’m sure your life is filled with its own beauty.” He changes the subject away from himself. He is trying to know more about Edward after all. “So tell me, Ed—” he retakes his seat at the head of the table— “why the flower business?”

Edward takes a sip of wine before answering. “Flowers make me happy,” says honestly. “So I thought if they could make me feel so much joy, they will do the same for others. I wanted to be able to share the way flowers make me feel.” Edward sits the glass back on the table and glanced down at his empty plate. “It’s silly, I know.”

“I don’t think it’s silly.”

“Some people do.”

Oswald reached over the table and lays his hand on Ed’s “Not me,” he assures him. There isn't anything that he thinks is silly or odd about Edward.

Edward smiles shyly, welcoming Oswald's tender touch.

He draws his hand back and takes the white napkin out if it's gold ring. “Did you always want to be a florist?”, Oswald asks and removes the dome off of the fresh roast beef. The steam of the roast rises from the plate and kisses both men’s noses.

“When I was young, I used to hide away in the neighbor's garden. I always felt safe around the flowers and I wanted that feeling with me all the time. So, yeah, I guess I always did.”

“You used to hide away?”

Edward takes pause. He didn't mean reveal so much in a single statement. “Yes, but, that's a conversation for another day.”

“I understand,” he says. He doesn’t want to push Edward into talking about something that he's uncomfortable with. He hopes Ed will open up to him as soon as he's ready to share. 

Oswald serves the roast just how his mother would with a healthy drizzle of gravy. The aroma and the look of the dish bring nothing but fond memories to the mayor’s mind - hoping that this meal will do the same for Edward. “Excuse me for commenting on it so late—” he rests the roasted carrots on the table after serving some to Ed— “but the rose on your ear is absolutely beautiful.”

Edward beams, bashfully brushing his fingertips over the soft petals of his red rose. “Thank you. Someone bought it for me.”

“Maybe you should go out on a date with that person.”

“I did.”

 

##  **~*~**

 

As the night moves on, Oswald and Edward enjoy their time together. Dinner tasted exquisite and Edward ate so much that he didn't have room for dessert. Oswald took pleasure in watching Edward satisfy himself - never knowing how much a man with such a slender frame could take in so much food.

After the meal, Oswald gave Edward a short tour of his home. Showing his date the tailor's workshop his father once used to make the very suit he wore tonight. Edward couldn't believe the talent of Oswald's father’s hands and he couldn't help but comment on that fact that thought Oswald looked very handsome in the suit.

Oswald also shows Edward the greenhouse which he waited till the last moment to mention to that he owned. He thought this would be the best place to end the night.

“What I don't understand is why did it take you all night to show me this little piece of paradise?”, Edward questions, running his hand gently through the ivy vines and soft ferns as he walks by a table full of the plants.

“I was afraid I’d lose your attention.”

“What was that you said?” Edward teases, smiling as he steps towards Oswald.

“See what I mean.”

“I was just joking.”

“I know you were,” Oswald chuckles, leaning forward on his cane.

“You’d never lose my attention,” Edward adds then takes a deep breath, breathing in the clean moist air and the fresh scent of the different varieties of plants. Places like this feel like heaven to the florist.

Oswald admires the peaceful expression on Edward's face. He thinks he's more beautiful around the plants.

“Is this where you're going to put the pineapple?”, Edward asks, running his fingertips down the vein of a bigleaf magnolia tree, amazed by the structure of the leaf. It's been years since he’s seen this flowering plant.

“I don't know.”  Oswald slightly shrugs “This isn't really my space. It's Ivy’s. I was thinking of putting the pineapple somewhere in the house.”

“Who’s Ivy?”

“She's kinda like a little sister,” Oswald answers. “She took over the greenhouse when she moved in. I didn't really fight her over it.”

“Oh, I see…. Well, she’s done a beautiful job with the pants. They all look so happy.”

Oswald steps closer to Edward and lightly grazes his fingertips over the rose in Edward's ear, gazing into the taller man's stunning brown eyes. “Do you get that feeling of being safe around them here?”

Edward licks his lips and bringing his bottom lip in between his teeth. The sensation of Oswald being so close sends tingles down his spine. He hadn't expected to feel this tonight. “Yes,” he answers softly.

“What about me?” Oswald asks, lowering his hand from Edward's ear. “Are you comfortable around me too?”

“Yes,” he says again, lightly nodding his head.

Oswald smiles. All he wanted to do tonight was make Edward happy. “I’ve had an unbelievable time with you, Ed,” he confesses. “I don't date much…. I don’t date at all actually, but for some reason, there was something about you that made me wanted to get to know you better.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“I have no idea,” Oswald says, chuckling in the back of his throat. “Maybe I can figure it out the more time we spend together. If you want to spend more time with me.”

“I had fun tonight, Oswald, and I would love to spend more time with you.”

“You've just made me the happiest man.”

“I hope I can continue doing that.”

“I think you will,” he replies. And with the night winding down, Oswald is hoping for one more thing to happen between then. “Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything you like.”

Oswald’s grip tightens around his cane. He'll respect any answer Edward gives him, but he hopes that the answer he receives is the one he really wants. “May I kiss you goodnight?”

Edward face instantly flushes. He wondered how this would happen or if it would even happen tonight. Thrilled that it did. “Yes, you may,” he answers, after somewhat coming down from the high of being asked.

Oswald steps closer to Edward and takes his right hand. He rubs his thumb over the back of Edward's hand before bending forward and pressing his lips against the flesh. “Goodnight, Ed,” he whispers.

Edward's cheeks bloom redder than the rose in his ear. He hadn't expected a kiss on the hand - which he thinks is a far more romantic gesture for a first date. “Goodnight, Oswald.


	2. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first date, Edward and Oswald are restless after having an amazing time together and they need to talk to each other once more before trying to sleep. They make plans to meet up together for a lunch date at the flower shop and later again for a casual movie night at Edward’s loft, but before Oswald’s arrival at Edward’s place, an unwelcomed guest stops by first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the verse so much. Squishy, romantic, flower shop!Ed is my favorite version of him to write. I hope those who read it enjoy it as much as I did writing it, Please let me know what you think. Thank you again, @holycrap-itsnygmobblepot, for helping me with the editing. You were so kind for doing it and I love you. Happy reading! ☆*✲ﾟ*｡(((´♡‿♡`+)))｡*ﾟ✲*☆

## Part Two: Ghosts of the Past

 

Edward Nygma’s first date with the mayor of Gotham was an unforgettable night for him - for the both of them rather. He never expected things to go so smoothly. Edward doesn’t date much. His last attempt at diving into the dating pool ended in disaster when the young woman he was out with broke her high heel and sprained her ankle. It wasn’t the incident itself that spoiled their night, Edward just didn’t feel much of a connection with the woman. She was intelligent, kind, and beautiful in fact, but he couldn’t see anything between them, in terms of them becoming more than just friends. That was nearly ten years ago.

However, tonight, Edward lays in bed thinking of the things he’s said and done with Oswald on their date. The kiss on the hand is the most prominent memory that continuously plays in the animation of his thoughts.

> _“May I kiss you goodnight?”, Oswald asked, gazing at Edward in a radiance of confidence._

At least, that’s how Edward remembers it. In reality, Oswald was an apprehensive ball of nerves who was fearful that Edward would reject the gesture.

> _Edward’s heart flutters and his cheeks burn a soft rose tinge as an array of colorful butterflies suddenly surround them in this sweet moment._
> 
> _The blossoming plants around Edward and Oswald begin to bloom, and the retractable ceiling of the greenhouse opens to allow the bright moon to shine its light upon them._

This isn’t what actually happened, of course.

> _“Yes, you may, Oswald,” Edward answers as the flower crown on his head begins to sway slightly in the light breeze._
> 
> _Oswald steps closer and takes Edward’s hand. He rubs his thumb gently over the back of the hand, feeling the soft smooth skin his lips will have the pleasure to taste. He then leans into Edward and kisses his date’s hand tenderly. “Goodnight, Edward,” he murmurs._
> 
> _Edward grabbed Oswald by the collar of his suit and tugs the mayor against his chest. He gazes down into those green eyes he felt himself getting lost in all night._
> 
> _“Edward?”, Oswald’s voice rattles and his eyes widen. He can’t complain about the current predicament, but this isn’t what he foresaw happening._
> 
> _The florist presses his warm silky lips against Oswald’s, stealing away the mayor’s breath._
> 
> _After being connected for a good long while, Edward cut off the kiss just as quickly as he instigated it. “Goodnight, Oswald,” he breathed out heavily, smiling down proudly at his unsuspected date._

Edward suddenly opens his eyes. He knows that isn’t the way things happened tonight, but he can’t help but think; what if?

The hour is late as Edward tosses in bed to find a comfortable position, but he can’t find the right spot with Oswald running through his thoughts. Maybe if he heard Oswald’s voice once more he could drift off to sleep? Oswald had to be just as restless as Edward and maybe a short phone call could do them both some good.

Edward knows Oswald’s phone number from the countless orders of flowers the mayor has made at the flower shop, but Edward has never called him for anything other than business and never this late at night.

Oswald had confessed to his meager panic attack when he thought there was a chance that Edward had stood him up tonight. He admitted to calling the flower shop to look for Edward and make sure he was okay. During this conversation, both men agreed that it would be perfectly fine to call each other and Edward gave the mayor his private number. It didn’t seem a call would be frowned upon at this point.

The florist thinks it might be a good time to act on this open invitation, even though it is late and he would never call someone at this hour normally. He couldn’t fight this strong feeling to hear Oswald’s voice anymore.

Edward rolls over in bed and picks up the phone that’s charging on the nightstand and clicks the call button to dial Oswald’s saved number. He doesn’t have to wait long before he gets an answer.

“Hello, Ed,” Oswald says on the other phone line. His voice doesn’t sound dry or scratchy as if he had just woken up, which was a good sign. He sounds very clear and excited to receive a call from the florist.

“I hope I didn’t wake you,” Edward replies.

“Oh, you didn’t do that. Please don’t worry,” he assures Edward. “I wasn’t sleeping at all…. In fact….” He pauses for a moment, hesitating to say what’s next, but he spills the words anyway hoping that it’s not too much for Edward to hear. “In fact, I was actually up thinking about you.”

Edward smiles and covers his head with the blanket to hide his blush - even though no one else is there to see it. He holds back the childlike giggle that threatens to escape his lips and clears his throat. “Really?”

“Yes, Ed…. I was thinking about calling you, but I was afraid of being a bother that when I finally talked myself into doing it, you beat me to it.”

Edward held back the temptation to scream with excitement into his pillow. “I’m happy I beat you to it,” he says calmly.

“And why is that?”, Oswald asks.

“Because I got to hear you say you were thinking about me. No one ever thinks about me.”

“That isn’t true, Ed,” Oswald confesses. “I’ve thought about you for years. Wondering what that beautiful man that owns the flower shop thinks about when he dances with the flowers when his shop is empty. I saw you once when I drove by on my way to work. It was one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen. You looked so free.”

“Oswald, you’re making me blush.”

“Oh, please don’t feel embarrassed. I know that moment was only for you and I just happened to see it. I only bring it up to let you know that I thought about you all day that day. I felt like, somehow, you were inviting me in…. The very next day I found myself walking into your shop for the first time.”

“I’m not normally speechless but I am now. Part of the reason is that I can’t believe you actually saw that and the other part is because what you just said was incredibly sweet.” Edward turns over on his back, keeping the phone up to his ear. He can’t remember the last time he’s opened up so much to someone else on the phone. “I’ve thought about you all night, ever since I left your house.”

Oswald chuckles before speaking. Edward’s response isn’t a surprise. “I figured that much since you called me first.” He sniffles his nose as his movement could be heard on Edward’s side of the phone. Possibly Oswald is getting more comfortable in his bed. “So, Edward, what are you up to this late at night?”, he asks to get the conversation moving on between them.

“I’m just laying in bed talking to you,” Edward answers honestly. “My windows are open in the loft so I have a nice cool breeze flowing through the flowers you bought for me.”

“You took your flowers home?”

“Of course I did—” Edward sits up and takes a rose from the bouquet on the night stand, then quickly lays back down under the warmth of the thick blanket— “I sat them right on my bedside table.” He smells the floral perfume under his nose. He wants nothing more than the aroma of the flowers the mayor of Gotham bought for him and the sound of that man’s voice in his ear. “Every time I look at them or smell them, I think about you and the night we had.”

“Tonight was perfect. Wasn’t it?”  

“Mmhmm,” Edward hums.

“Thank you so much for spending time with me.”

“It was my pleasure, Oswald.”

“You know, we didn’t make any plans on when we were going to meet again.”

“You’re right.” Maybe this is why he can’t shake Oswald from his mind. Edward thinks for a moment and the perfect idea for a second date suddenly comes to him. “We could have lunch together tomorrow.”

“I’m free for lunch.”

“Oh good—” Edward covers his blush with the blanket again— “because I know the perfect place to take you.”

“Really? What place are you thinking of?”

“There’s a little French bistro on Grundy Street.”

“Edward, but that’s the street where your shop is. I’ve never seen a French restaurant there.”

“Trust me. There’s a little-hidden gem there called Chez Moi.”

“Okay, I’ll trust you,” Oswald says, excitement edging his voice.

“You’re going to love it, Oswald, I promise.” Edward smiles over the phone. The man that the whole town calls The Penguin just fell perfectly into his little birdie-trap. “Meet me at the shop around 12 o'clock and we can walk to the bistro together.”

“Okay, Ed.”

“I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

“Yes, me too.”

“Alright, Mr. Mayor, I’m going to let you go to bed now.”

“Okay. I do feel better after talking to you. I’m not restless anymore.”

“Same for me.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Edward.”

“You definitely will.” Edward waits on the line until he hears Oswald hang up first, then stares at the rose lock screen on his phone. “Oh!”, he suddenly says to himself.

Edward thought since he has roses on his nightstand and flowers on the screen of his cell, that Oswald probably doesn’t have a flower in his sight. He didn’t get to see Oswald’s bedroom tonight, but with the style of the Van Dahl estate, it isn’t too far fetched to assume that Oswald doesn’t have any fresh flowers at his bedside.

Edward opens the text messages on the phone for one last little chat with Oswald.

  * _Me: Oswald?_



He waited for a reply and it instantly comes to him.

  * _Oswald: Yes, Edward?  
_
  * _Oswald: I thought you were going to bed._


  * _Me: I am, but something was bothering me._


  * _Oswald: What is it?_


  * _Me: I couldn’t send you a rose talking on the phone and I had a feeling that you didn’t have any in your room._


  * _Oswald: You were right to think that because I don’t._


  * _Me: So, I thought I’d text you one._



Edward sends Oswald the red rose emoji.

  * _Oswald: You are too kind to me, Edward. Thank you._


  * _Me: You’re welcome.  
_
  * _Me: Goodnight again._


  * _Oswald: Goodnight to you again too._



##  **~*~**

Oswald found himself completing his morning business early - signing off papers for the construction of the new library and other various city-wide projects. He wants every second of his lunch time today to be spent with Edward Nygma.

The mayor’s limo pulls up to E-Nygma Green Room and Oswald instructs the driver not to come back until he calls for him. He isn’t sure how long lunch will last and he doesn’t want it to feel rushed with having the car waiting for him already.

He steps out of the car just as Edward comes out from the glass door of the shop.

“Fancy car you have there, Mr. Mayor,” Edward comments playfully, allowing the door to slowly close behind him. He stands before the door, arms folded across his chest with his head tipped slightly to the left. He squints at the mayor, protecting his eyes from the glare of the afternoon sun.

“I don’t really like to drive.” He shuts the car door and the limo immediately drives away once the mayor is at the safe distance from it. “I can drive and I do sometimes, but I don’t like it.”

“I can understand that.” Edward meets up with Oswald in the middle of the sidewalk. “I don’t mind driving. So if you ever need to go somewhere, you can call me.”

Oswald chortled, leaning a little on his black and gold-handled cane. “I might actually take you up on that offer someday.”

“Good.” Edward slips his hands into the pockets of his white apron and notices a little extra accessory on the mayor’s suit. “You’re wearing a rose,” he says with a wide smile that nearly stretches ear to ear.

“Oh—” Oswald adjusts the flower on his lapel— “do you like it? Someone sent it to me last night in a text.”

“Oswald….”, he says, slightly lowering his head and treating Oswald to a coy grin. “That’s not how it works.”

“Really?” Oswald gasps as he lays his hand on his heart and widens his eyes in an attempt to appear shocked. “It’s not? So why did it happen last night.”

Edward snickers at his animated expressions. “I don’t know, but in my experience, that’s not how it works.”

“Maybe it just happens when you’re the one sending them.”

“Oh, dear…,” Edward giggles in his hand, cheeks burning red with delight. “Are you determined to make me blush the entire lunch?”

“That wouldn’t be a problem for you would it?”

“As long as it isn’t from anything embarrassing.”

“I promise to never embarrass you, Edward.”

“Okay…. Well, then I’m fine with blushing through lunch.”

“Good, because I love your blush.” Oswald offers Edward his arm to hold as they walk down to the restaurant.

“You really are a gentleman,” Edward says, linking his arm with Oswald’s.

“I only want to make you happy.”

“That’s all you’ve done over the past two days.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Oswald begins their walk, leading the way to the restaurant. “How far away is this little French gem?”

“It isn’t far at all, but you’re going the wrong way.”

“Oh, I guess I should let you lead.”

“I think you should,” Edward titters as he turns them towards the flower shop, leading them straight to the door.

“Did you forget something inside?”, Oswald asks.

“No.” Edward unhooks his arm from around Oswald’s and opens the door - the little green bell above the doorway chimes. He turns the ‘Open’ sign hanging on the door around to a sign he made himself over the ‘Closed’ side.

Oswald’s face lights up when he reads the new sign, “Chez Moi?”

“I adored your attempt at a French accent,” Edward comments opening the door wider to invite Oswald inside.

“Your shop is the restaurant?”

“You don’t know what ‘chez moi’ means, do you?”

“No.” Oswald slowly shakes his head from left to right.

The mayor genuinely thought that was the name of the restaurant. Edward has fooled him well. Oswald knows this city inside and out, and he should have known better than believe there was a French restaurant on Grundy Street. He’s been tricked by the florist and he couldn’t be more surprisingly happy.

“I didn’t think to look it up,” Oswald goes on to say.

“It means home.”

“Oh… I understand now. You think of the shop as your home?”

“Mhm,” Edward hums with a nod.

“I think that’s beautiful, Edward.” Oswald smiles. He adores Edward’s view on life. Even though the florist has been hurt by the world, at least that’s what Oswald thinks after Edward’s brief mentioning of his childhood, Oswald can see Edward still enjoys life. “You invite people into your home every day.”

“I do.” Edward takes Oswald by the hand that doesn’t grasp the cane. “Now I’m inviting you inside for lunch—” he gently tugs on the mayor’s arm— “so come on.”

Oswald graciously follows the tall man inside the shop he’s visited countless times.

The interior decor of the flower shop has changed over the years and throughout the seasons to match the current time of year, and through it all, Oswald has never seen a table set for two in the middle of the floor.

“This is gorgeous, Ed,” Oswald says in awe, admiring the flower arrangement of orange roses in the center of the white round table. He can tell that the crystal wine glasses were strategically placed to perfectly catch the sunlight to reflect a rainbow of colors onto the white china plates. Edward’s fine attention to detail is amazingly breathtaking. “I wish I’d known you were doing this. I could have brought something.”

“If I had told you, you wouldn’t have been surprised.” Edward leads them to the table and pulls out the chair just like Oswald did for him last night. “Besides, all you needed to bring was yourself.”

“No one’s ever done anything like this for me.”

“Then I guess it’s overdue.” Edward helps Oswald remove his overcoat. “Have a seat.”

Oswald sits in the chair and Edward takes the mayor’s coat to the coat rack by the door. He hangs it up and removes his apron to hang next to Oswald’s coat. Edward removes the French sign so that the closed sign could be visible from the outside. He doesn’t want any customers to disturb them during lunch.

“I hope you’re hungry, Oswald.” Edward walks up to the register counter and picks up a white wicker picnic basket resting there.

“I worked my ass off all morning just for this. I’m famished.”

“I never thought I’d be so excited to hear someone say they were famished.” Edward rests the basket on the table and opens the top. He removes a bottle of white wine and a corkscrew.

“Would you like me to open the wine?”, Oswald asks.

“If you don’t mind.” He lays the items in Oswald’s reach. “Thank you.”

“I don’t mind at all. It’s the least I could do for everything you’ve already done.” Oswald stands from his chair and twists the corkscrew into the bottle of wine.

“You don’t have any food allergies, do you?”

“No one’s ever asked me that.” Oswald carefully pops out the cork.

“Well I know it’s an important question to ask someone you’ve cooked for.”

“That’s true.” Oswald fills the wine glasses then retakes his seat. “It should be asked more.”

“It should.”

“No,” he finally answers. “I don’t have any food allergies that I’m aware of.”

Edward removes two square shaped plastic bowls from the basket and takes off the green lid of one to reveal the Croque Madame he made just moments before Oswald’s arrival.

“That smells incredible, Ed. Did you just make them?”

“Mhm…” Edward nods as he carefully places the pan fried ham and cheese sandwich topped with a sunny side up egg onto Oswald’s plate. “I brought an electric hot plate from home and cooked in my office just before your limo pulled up.”

“Oh, I see,” Oswald says, impressed.

Edward thought out everything and executed it all while still serving the customers that walked into his shop.

“You like spicy mustard, right?”, the florist asks with a sly smirk.

“It’s one of my favorites, actually.”

“I know.” Edward adorns Oswald’s plate with a light side salad that he made with a few edible flowers then continues to make his own lunch. “You mentioned your love for the condiment on a few tv interviews.”

“I did?”

“Yes,” Edward chuckles. “You don’t remember a lot of what you say in those, do you?”

“Not really. They can be a little repetitive after awhile.” He picks up the glass from the table and tips it towards Edward in a salute before taking a sip of the wine. Edward’s face blooms at the gesture.  “Actually,” Oswald continued after swallowing his drink. “I can’t believe you watched them and kept up with my campaign trail.”

“Of course I did, Mr. Mayor.” Edward rests two slices of the lemon cake that he bought from the little bakery in his neighborhood onto the table, then closes the picnic basket and takes his seat across from Oswald. “Politics are important.”

“That’s very true.”

Edward lifts his glass of wine. “Bon appétit.”  

Oswald touched his glass to Edward’s. “Bon appétit,” he repeats and both men take a drink from their glasses.

The two men felt an unexplainable force pulling them together, despite the fact Edward and Oswald barely knew each other. Every moment together was a learning experience to know one another on a personal spectrum.

“Have you always lived in Gotham?” Oswald asks, cutting into the warm French sandwich with his knife, the yolk of the egg running off onto the plate. He takes a bite. He hasn’t had many or any Croque Madames in the past, but Oswald thinks this is the most delicious one.

“Yes, I’ve never really lived anywhere else. I did do a bit of traveling after high school. I couldn’t afford to go to college so I lived here and there, teaching myself about plants and the world outside of my childhood home.”  

Oswald licks the yolk from his lips and takes a drink of wine. “You sound like someone that couldn’t wait to leave,” he says from behind the brim of the glass.

“I would have left sooner if I could. I actually tried a few times.”

Every time Edward tried to run away from his abusive home, he was always found and taken back to the man that continued to hurt him.

“Was it really that horrific?”, Oswald asks. He could never imagine living in a home where his parents didn’t love him. He’s always known he was luckily in that sense and that not everyone had a loving family like his.

Edward closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths to steer away any of the anxiety he often feels when speaking of his childhood. “I’ll just say—” he opens his eyes after calming himself and gazes back at Oswald— “that my father was a mean son of a bitch who made sure my life was as miserable as his, but I got out of it and got stronger the further I got away from him.”

“I’m sorry, Ed.” Oswald stands up and moves his chair next to Edward, then retakes his seat. “No child should have to live through—” he lays his right hand over Edward’s and the florist embraces his touch by turning his hand over to lace their fingers together— “whatever that man did to you.”

“Thank you, Oswald.” Edward sniffs, holding back the tears burning in his eyes. Even on a lunch date with a man he greatly admired, the ghosts of his past still find a way to haunt him. “I worked hard to get what I have and become the man I want to be,” he says proudly. “I’m happy.”

“Good.” Oswald’s hold on Edward’s hand gently tightens and he looks at Edward’s eyes through those clear lens. “You deserve to be happy. Your life should be filled with all the joy that you bring to this world and the people who hurt you should burn.”

Edward feels a shrill tingle down his spine when Oswald spoke. The mayor’s voice seemed so protective. He’s never known anyone to be protective of him. “Excuse me—” he turns his head away— “but I’m trying not to cry.”

“I know you are, but it’s okay for you to cry.” Oswald places his left hand under Edward’s chin and slowly turns his head back to face him. “I want you to be as free with me as you were that day I saw you dancing,” he assures, hoping that Edward knows that he can tell him anything. Oswald wants to be the one to comfort Ed when he feels like the world is raining down on him. “Besides, I bet you’re beautiful when you cry.”

Edward cracks a small smile and a light chuckle escapes him. “I don’t know about that.”

“I’ll be the judge.”

Edward closes his eyes and the tears he was holding back fall to his cheeks.

“See—” Oswald lifts Edward’s head up slightly and the florist opens his eyes— “you’re still stunning,” he whispers.

 

##  **~*~**

 

The remainder of their lunch date went as smoothly as their dinner just the night before. Oswald and Edward learn more details of their personal lives and found that, though they are very different men who have achieved different goals in life, they are more alike than they could have ever imagined.

They stand outside of the flower shop finding themselves holding hands as the mayor’s limo returns to take him back to city hall. Edward escorts Oswald to the car and opens the door for him.

“Thank you, Edward,” Oswald says, stepping into the vehicle. He could get used to having such a gorgeous man helping him into the car every day.

Edward leans into the open door. “You’re welcome. I had another amazing time with you.”

“So did I,” Oswald says, smiling up at his lunch date. “I would feel like the luckiest man to have every meal with you.”

“Well, let’s do it again tonight.”

Oswald gawks back at Edward, shock painted across his face. “Really?”

“Yeah, why not.” Edward pulls a green glitter pen out of his pocket and takes Oswald’s hand. “It doesn’t have to be anything fancy.” He writes down his home address onto the mayor’s palm. “It can be casual. I’ll order a pizza, you bring the beer, and I’ll put on Little Shop of Horrors on Netflix.”

Oswald blinks. “Really?”

“Yes, silly.” Edward chuckles and slips the pen back into his pocket. “Why do you keep saying that?”

“I’m sorry.” The mayor shakes the confusion from his mind. “I just didn’t expect that.”

“It’s okay,” Edward says, finding Oswald’s confusion adorable. “So, are you up for it?”

Oswald smiles down at the sparkling green ink on his hand then gazes back up at Edward. “Of course I’m up for it.”

“Great!” Edward leans in further into the car and gifts the mayor with something else unexpected; a tight warm hug.

“Oh, my,” Oswald says surprised and instantly wraps his arms around the florist, taking in the scent of his floral aroma - learning something new about the man holding him. Edward loves to wear perfume. He thought this whole time that the fresh scent of spring was from the flowers surrounding them in the shop. Knowing that it’s Edward makes it more alluring.  “Thank you so much. I can’t remember the last time I’ve had a real hug.”

“You should always be hugged, Oswald.” Edward releases his hold on the mayor and looks him in the green eyes, adoring them more every time he glances at them. “Now you have me to give them to you.”

“I am truly blessed by that.”

Edward blushes and straightens the rose on Oswald’s lapel. “So I’ll see you tonight?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

“Good.” He stands up straight and takes a step back from the limo. “Okay, Mr. Mayor, bye for now.”

“Bye for now, Edward.” Oswald echoes, both men smiling at each other one last time before their departure. Edward then kindly shut the door for Oswald.

 

##  **~*~**

 

In the warmth and comfort of his loft, Edward sits on the leather couch setting up the PlayStation 4 to stream a movie on his Netflix account. He waits for Oswald to arrive before ordering the pizza, wanting them to do it together so they can get exactly the toppings they each want.

When Edward finds the movie of his favorite bloodthirsty talking plant, the doorbell suddenly chimes. He stands to his feet and paces to the heavy metal door and slides it open with a wide smile on his face. “I hope you didn’t have trouble finding the place, Oswald,” Edward says and his eyes glaze over when they set site upon the person standing in the hall.

“You still have an eye for boys, I see.” A tall man with features mirroring Edward’s speaks with a raspy voice.

The gaming controller slips from Edward’s hand as he stares at the demon he ran so far to be free from. Images of the past flash through Edward’s eyes, images of the man in the hall standing over a defenseless child with blood on his fist.

“Go away,” Edward’s voice is small much like the frightened child he used to be.

“That’s not the right way to greet your father.”

Edward grips his hands into fists and straightens his posture with his shoulders back. “Go the fuck away!”, he barks.

“Okay, I get it.” The man throws his hands up in defense. “You have every right to still be upset with me. I was a true bastard to you.”

“You are wickedness and sheer evil, and I want you far away from my home.”

“Aren’t you even curious about why I’m here? I’ve been looking for you, Little Eddie.”

“I don’t care.”

Down the hall, Oswald turns the corner to find Edward’s loft and he comes to find the florist in a heated conversation with a stranger. Edward’s face is red with anger and Oswald can tell, even from a distance, that Edward is shaking with anxiety. “Ed?”, he calls out, shuffling as quickly as he can to the men at the end of the hall.

Edward’s father peeks back at Oswald limping towards them. “I guess your boyfriend is here.” He faces back to Edward. “I’ll leave for now, but we need to talk.” He turns away from the loft and nods at Oswald as he passes him down the hall.

“Edward….” Oswald says concerned for Ed’s wellbeing. He’s never seen the florist in such a frazzled state. He sets the pack of beer on the floor and drops his cane to take hold of Edward’s shoulders.

Edward’s eyes remained fixed on the spot where his father once stood, struggling to fill his lungs with air.

“Breath, Edward.” Oswald rubs his hands on Edward’s shoulders to try to bring him some comfort. “It’s okay just breath. Whoever that was is gone.” He can tell that Edward is still stuck in the event of what’s transpired and he needs Edward to focus on something else so that he can come back.

Oswald lays his hands on Edward’s cheeks and turns the florist’s head to him. “Look at me, Ed.” He stands on his toes and rests his brow against Edward’s so that he is the only thing Ed can see. “Look at me and breathe,” he whispers. “It’s just us now, Ed…. It’s just us.”

Edward’s breathing begins to calm as he focuses on Oswald’s eyes. “Oswald….”, he breathes out and licks his dry lips.

“Hey, Edward.” He flashed a reassuring smile. “Welcome back.”

Edward moves his head from Oswald’s brow and gazes down the hall. He isn’t quite sure if what he saw was real. He’s been living in a world where his father was dead to him. Seeing his abuser once again in the flesh, ruptured his reality. “Is it really just us?”, he asks though he can clearly see that it’s only the two of them in the long hallway.

“Yes, it is,” Oswald confirmed, gently wiping away the tears that had fallen to Edward’s cheeks. “It’s just you and me.”

“O-O-Okay,” he studders with a nod and takes another rattled breath.

“Come on, gorgeous—” Oswald quickly picks up the beer and his cane, planting his free hand on the small of Edward’s back— “let’s get you inside,” he says calmly and gradually leads them through the door.


	3. Not Exactly The Night That Was Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his father unexpectedly showed up at his door, Edward has an anxiety attack. Oswald helps by comforting him and protecting Edward for if his abuser decides to return to the loft tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been forever since the last update, but it's finally here. I’m so sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter was worth it. Please like, reblog, or comment if you love it. Happy reading! *✲ﾟ*｡✧٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶*✲ﾟ*｡✧

## Part Three: Not Exactly The Night That Was Planned 

 

Anxiety attack.

It's something Oswald never thought Edward would have. The man he pictured Edward before they started to get to know each other better, was a strong confident man who loved life, never had a worry in the world, and could possibly bring any dead flower back to life with just a single touch. He knows some of those thoughts are very far-fetched and that Edward's only human, but he couldn't see him as anything less than being happy.   
  
“Have a seat, Edward,” Oswald says, helping the florist settle down on the couch. He then sits the case of beer and his cane on the coffee table. “I'll get you some water.” He shuffles to the kitchen, bypassing time to admire anything in Edward's loft since this is the first time he's entered his home. He normally has a look around his surroundings first, but Edward's well being is far more important than his curiosity of Edward's home life.   
  
Oswald opens several cabinets above the counter before finally finding a glass. He fills it with ice from the freezer and then with cold water before making his way back to the distressed man on the couch. “Here, Edward, please drink this.” He hands him the glass and sits down next to him.   
  
Edward brings the glass to his lips and takes a few gulps.   
  
“There you go, Ed,” Oswald says softly and Edward lowers the glass from his mouth. “Feeling any better?”  
  
“Yes—” he licks the cold water from his lips and sits the glass on the table— “thank you.”   
  
“You're welcome.” Oswald gently rubs Edward on the back to give him more soothing comfort. It's something his own mother would have done for him. “Do you want to talk about it?”, he asks with hopes that maybe Edward can vent out his frustrations.   
  
“You don't—” Edward shakes his head nervously and stops his hands from fidgeting by holding them between his legs— “you don't want to hear about that.” His shoulder slumps forward and he lowers his head.   
  
“I do, Edward,” he assures him. “I want to hear about it and I want to know who that was.”   
  
Edward dazes off, thinking about the evil that was standing outside his door. He thinks of not only the face that harbored that hatred but of the hands that carried out the endless abuse on him. “That…. I…. Oh, dear,” he stammers, trying to answer Oswald's question, but he keeps stumbling over his own words. He drops his head and sobs in his jittering hands, tears flowing from his eyes like a waterfall.   
  
Oswald's heart jumps out of his chest when Edward's seemingly calm manner turns into uncontrolled weeping. “Come here….” He immediately wraps his arms around Edward tightly to cry on his shoulder. “I'm here for you, Ed—” he cradles the back of his head— “and you should cry it all out. My mother always said that tears were a way of letting out all the bad feelings. So I want you to cry.”  
  
“My mother….” Edward's voice is muddled with emotion and his bottom lip wobbles as he speaks. “My m-mother never said anything like that. I didn't -- I didn't really know her. S-She wasn't always there….. Only that -- that hateful bastard.” Edward takes more heavy and quick rattled breaths as he wraps his arms around Oswald in return and holds him tighter. “He came h-hear to -- to taunt me.”   
  
With those horrifying words, Oswald knows of whom Edward speaks. “That was your father at the door?”  
  
“He came to hurt me,” Edward whispers and pulls out of Oswald's embrace.  “He -- He wanted to hurt me!”, he shouts hysterically.   
  
Oswald quickly grabs Edward by the shoulders to try to settle him and his eyes glow red with fury. “Is that what he said to you?” He’ll kill the sick son of a bitch and have no regrets as he disposed of the body. No one hurts Edward. No one is allowed to break the kind and gentle soul of this beautiful florist.  
  
Edward breathes sporadically as he speaks, “That's -- what he always -- wants to do.”  
  
Oswald pulls Edward into another hug. It's quite possible, by being stricken with fear, that Edward doesn't know what his father said to him, but that doesn’t matter. He shouldn't be afraid in his own home. 

“Shhh…”, the mayor gently shushes. Not to quiet Edward, but to help try to bring him to a more serene state. “Shhh….” He slowly rocks him. 

“He's g-going to c-come back. He knows w-where I live.” Edward pulls out of Oswald's hold again and abruptly stands up from the couch, pacing back and forth - twisting a finger in his hair.   
  
Twisting and tugging at his hair is a nervous tic that Edward hasn't done since finally escaping from the suffocating grip his father had on his life. He twisted at his hair almost every day growing up in that household. He would wind the hair up so tight around his finger until he could feel the strands pulling away from his scalp. He’d have to make sure every day before school that he concealed the small patches. Being bullied for having bald spots was the last thing he needed.   
  
“I thought he was dead,” Edward continued as tears flow endlessly from his eyes. He talks so fast that Oswald has to piece together what he’s saying. “I wished him dead countless time and I actually believed it was true.”  
  
Oswald rises to his feet and stands in Edward's path. He lays his hand over the florist's wrist to stop him from the troubled twisting of his hair. “Don't do that, gorgeous.” He cups the idol hand between his own, hoping to keep it from doing any damage.   
  
“You don't understand.” Edward dries away the tears from his reddened cheeks with the hand Oswald doesn't clutch tightly. “I can't stay here alone tonight.”   
  
“You don't have to,” Oswald says bold and clear. He wants Edward to know for sure that he won't be by himself tonight. “I'll stay with you, Edward. I'll stay here with you all night.”   
  
“No… No…” Edward knows that Oswald has Ivy in his home who he thinks of as a little sister. He doesn't like the idea of keeping Oswald away from her just because he's having a mental breakdown. He's been through these numerous times, and even though he doesn't want to, he thinks can handle another one alone. “I can't ask you to do that.”  
  
“You didn't ask me, but don't want to be alone and you shouldn't be alone. I offered to stay and I'm doing it,” he declares this as the final word about the situation. He doesn't want to sleep anywhere without Edward under the same roof as him. “I just need to make a phone call.”  
  
With Oswald insisting to stay, Edward does feel a little safer. “Who are you calling?”, he mumbles, still trying to get a steady rhythm on his breathing.   
  
“Victor Zsasz,” Oswald answers honestly. “He’s one of my armed men.”   
  
Tipping his head curiously to the right, Edward questions Oswald choice of words, “Armed men?”   
  
“Yes,” he replies. He could have lied about having a gunman for hire on his list of employees, but there's no reason to lie to someone he respects and who's probably been lied to most of his life. “There's a little more to me than just being the mayor of Gotham—” he brings his right hand up and clears the tear streaming down the florist's cheek— “but none of that is important right now. Your safety is.” He'll be willing to let Edward know the details of why he would know or need someone like Zsasz, but that would have to wait for another time. “If Zsasz has to stand out in that hall all night to make sure your father doesn't come back—” he cups Edward's cheek and looks the taller man in the eye— “he will. I promise you that.”   
  
Slowly lowering Oswald's hand from his tear-stained cheek, Edward sniffs his nose and lace their fingers together. “Thank you, Oswald.”   
  
“You don't have to thank me for protecting you. It's what I need to do.”   
  
“I don't know what to say.” Edward steps a little closer. He's felt a pull drawing him nearer to Oswald, even though his fear. “I've never had anyone care about me like this.”  
  
“You don't have to say anything,” he assures him. Words of gratitude and appreciation are not the reasons why he's doing any of this. “I just need a moment to make the call, okay?” He starts to lead Edward back to the couch. “Have a seat and take a little time for yourself.”   
  
“I could -- could go to the bathroom and clean my face.”   
  
Oswald lightly nods in agreement. Edward needs a few minutes alone. “You go do that.”  
  
“Alright,” he says softly and let's go of the mayor's hand.   
  
Oswald watches Edward slowly shuffle to the bathroom, still drying away tears with his hands and sniffling. He waits until the florist closes the door before taking his phone out of the inside breast pocket of his suit and pushes a single button on the screen. “You know where I am. I need your ass here right now,” he orders dominantly.   
  
“Okay, boss,” the sly voice says on the line. 

## ~*~

Emerging from the bathroom after almost 15 minutes of calming himself in the mirror, Edward finds Oswald waiting for him on the couch with a pizza and a dozen roses in a vase resting on the coffee table. Oswald sent Zsasz on a little side trip to acquirer the items before heading to Edward's building.

The mayor quickly stands when he sees Edward and meets the florist at the door. He takes Edward by the hand and helps him to the couch.

“You don't have to do this,” Edward mumbles.

“I know I don't have to,” Oswald says, laying his other hand on the small of Edward's back. “It's what I want to do.”

“I feel so embarrassed.”

“Don't be.”

“I overreacted.” Edward places his glasses back on his face. He removed them to clear the tears from his eyes.

“No, you didn't.” Oswald helps him sit down on the couch and takes the seat next to him.

Unsure of where Edward wants to take things from here, Oswald changes the subject. He doesn't want Edward to feel forced to talk about what has happened tonight or in his past.  

“Look what I had Zsasz get for you.” Oswald takes one of the red roses out of the vase. “I know these are your favorite.” He breaks off the long stem and tucks the flower behind Edward's right ear.

Edward giggles sweetly for the first time tonight.

“There's that beautiful laugh.”

Gently stroking the petals of the rose resting on his ear, Edward asks about the mysterious gunmen. “Is, Zsasz? At the door?”

“Yes, he's right out there now,” Oswald answers. “He's a professional, so you don't need to worry about him. All he needed was a few slices of pizza.”

“Are you sure? He - can - come inside,” he offers softly, adjusting the glasses in the bridge of his nose.

“It's really fine, Edward. This is what he's paid for.”

The florist lowers his head— “Okay—” and folds his hands in his lap, shifting in the couch. He feels a little awkward about everything and that it's his fault that these men have to stay.

“Hey,” Oswald gently says and raises Edward's head from its lowered position. “Don't feel bad about any of this. It's not your fault. It's your father's and what he did to you.”

“Alright.”

“Alright, gorgeous,” Oswald echoed and takes his hand back from Edward's chin. Since it seems that Edward doesn't want to talk about anything that happened, Oswald is determined to try to change the atmosphere of the night. “Do you think you're ready for a beer?”

“I think I really need one.”

“I'll get you one.” Oswald tries to stand, but Edward stops him by laying his hand on Oswald's chest.

“No, I'll get it,” he insists and scoots to the edge of the couch. “You're my guest.” Taking a good look at the coffee table, Edward finally notices that the beer Oswald sat there earlier is gone. “Oh….umm….”

“I put them in the fridge when you were in the bathroom. They were getting hot.”

“Thank you, Oswald. It seems you know my house better than I do.” Edward makes his way into the kitchen for two beers.

“Not particularly.” Oswald sits back on the couch and crosses his right leg over the left. “I'm still waiting for that tour.”

“Tour?”, Edward questions and closes the refrigerator door.

“Yes.” Oswald nods with a smile.  “I was hoping you'd give me a tour like I gave you at my place.”

The florist blushes and giggles as he carries the beers back to the couch. “But I don't live in a mansion,” he says, handing the mayor a beer. He doesn't really get the point of a tour since Oswald can see his entire loft from his seat.

Oswald takes the beer and twists off the bottle cap before handing it back to Edward. “A tour would still be nice.”

Ed stares at the bottle. Did he really just open it for him?

“Here you go.” Oswald offers him the opened beverage.  

Another smile lights on Edward's face as he takes the neck of the bottle. “Thank you.” He passes Oswald the unopened beer.

“You're welcome.” Oswald removes the cap on the second beer and takes a drink. “So how about that tour?”, he asks after swallowing the guzzle.

“Okay, fine.” Edward gives in and takes a quick drink from the glass bottle and rests it down on the table. “Why the hell not.”

“Excellent,” Oswald says with excitement in his voice. A tour is a perfect thing to ease Edward's mind. He takes another drink and sits his bottle on the table by Edward's before standing from his seat.

Edward decides to just go all in and takes Oswald by the hand for the tour of his loft. He guides him to the bed which is only a few steps away until they both are standing at the foot of the Queen sized mattress. “Well….umm….this is my bedroom.”

“It's a lovely room, Ed,” Oswald observes the bed as if it's the first time he's seen it. He glides his hand over the top of the bed, admiring the soft blankets and pillows. “I really love your sense of style. The floral bedding is beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Edward says graciously. “An old girlfriend gifted it to me. I've had it for years.”

Oswald turns back to Edward standing behind him. “Old girlfriend?”, he asks curiously.

Having been rejected by men and woman for the simple fact of being attracted to both sexes, Edward is a little nervous about how Oswald will react to the news. “Umm….yeah….I—” he anxiously scratches the back of his neck— “I like both.”

Oswald has never been interested in dating or love since his life has been quite eventful. He has no experience with either men or women, so his interest in Edward was very unexpected and hit him in the face like a ton of bricks. He gazes at the florist with a kind smile and straightens the rose on Edward's ear. “Okay,” says plainly. “I just like you, Edward.”

Edward's face booms as red as the rose on his ear. “You just like me?” Points to himself

“Yes, only you,” he answers nodding. “If you're okay with that.”

“Why -- why wouldn't I be?”

“I don't know.” Oswald shrugs.

“Well, I'm okay with it.”

“Good.” He offers his arm to the florist so he can link to him. “Now, please, show me the rest of your fabulous apartment.”

Edward hooks his arm with Oswald's and leads the way into the kitchen.

## ~*~

The tour of Edward's place only lasts for several minutes. He shows his guest the kitchen and talks about his love of cooking, but Edward only thinks his skills are mediocre. However, with the croque madame Edward made for their lunch date today, Oswald would argue otherwise.

Edward shows Oswald, even though he's been standing in it this entire time, the living room and showcases his proud collection of video games.

“I never took you as a gamer, Edward,” Oswald says, bending in front of Edward's tv and skimming through titles of games he's never heard of. “I can't imagine you trotting through a jungle or desert as a soldier of war in one of these games. You don't seem like the shooting type.”

“You are correct to think that.” Edward picks up his beer from the table and takes a drink. “I'm not into shooters. Simulation, puzzle, role play, and platform game are just a few of the styles I like….. The Sims could be quite addictive,” he chuckles.

“You're full of surprises, Ed.” Oswald removes one of the items from the shelf.

“Liking games really surprised you?”

“A little, but not as much—” he turns to the florist and holds up a book— “as you liking riddles,” he says with a sly smirk.

“Hey….” Edward laughs joyously at Oswald's dramatic reveal. “That wasn't supposed to be there.” He reaches for the book.

“Not so fast,” Oswald teases and swiftly swoops the book out of Edward's reach. “It was there and you showed it to me.” He flips through the pages of the thick hard copy book. So many riddles and even some in different languages.

“I guess you found out my dark secret,” Edward pouts, crossing his arms, but yet he can't seem to hold in the smile that creeps across his face.

“Indeed I did.” The mayor grins back at him and limps closer to the taller man. “Can I read you a few?”, he asks with a wink.

“Oh, dear.” The florist covers his toothy smile. That wink was so extra, but God was it attractive. He then circles to the couch and takes a seat. “Okay,” he says shifting more comfortably on the cushions. “Shoot me the first one.”

“Alright.” Oswald gimps to the couch and sits next to Edward as he opens the book randomly. “Here's the first….” He clears his throat. “Had by few, but treasured by all. I'm on the inside and the outside and I can make men fall. What am I?”

Edward takes a drink from his bottle and cuts his eyes at Oswald, stalling before giving his answer.

“You don't know it, do you?”

He lowers the glass and says with a half smirk, “Oh I know it. That's an easy one.” Places the beer back on the table. “The answer is beauty.”

Oswald looks down at the answer. “You're correct.” He lays the book open across his lap and claps his hands for an enthusiastic applause.

Edward straightens his back and brushes out the wrinkles in his slacks. “I knew I was right.”  

“You certainly were.” Oswald leans in a little. “I just love your confidence, Edward.”

Any sign of that disturbed and frightened man from before has withered away at this point. Oswald can tell that spending time together has lifted Edward out of the darkness of his past.

“Thank you, Mr. Mayor,” Edward says politely. “Ask me another.”

“Okay.” Oswald lifts the book from his lap and slides his finger down the page, stopping at another random riddle. “Here we go….” He peeks up at Ed from behind the book before reading the words. “I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two.”

“You must be in the romance section of the book.”

“Why do you say that?”, Oswald questions. “What's the answer?”

“I say because the answer to that one is love.”

Oswald gazes down at the book. Edward is correct again. “You're right,” he says amazed and flicks the pages to the beginning of the chapter. “And you're right about me being in the romance section.”

“I knew it.” Edward giggles in his right hand. How ironic for Oswald to turn to those pages.

“Typical of me to open the book there.” Oswald closes the book and rests it on top of the pizza box. “I guess I am a bit of a romantic.”

“There's nothing wrong with that.” Edward takes hold of Oswald's hand and laced their fingers together as he scoots a little closer to the mayor. “I'm one too,” he says softly.

Oswald's eyes are fixed on Edward's rich chocolate eyes which catches a sparkle from the lights in the room. He gently brushes his other hand over the fair skin of Edward's cheek and leans into him a little until he's close enough to smell the beer on Edward's breath. “I've never wanted to kiss anyone so badly,” he confesses. He's wanted to press his lips against Edward's since their first date.

“You want to kiss me?”, the florist asks surprised, though he wants the same.

“I do.” Oswald slightly nods his head. “You're so charming, intelligent, and the most interesting person I've ever known,” he admits. The most fun he's had in months has been in Edward's presence. “I want to kiss your gorgeous lips, share your breath, and feel your body trembling from our passionate connection, but this would be my first kiss and I don't -- I don't know if I'm ready yet.”

“Oh, dear…. You really are a romantic.” Oswald's words shot thrills down Edward's spine. He can't remember the last time he's felt such a sensation. “But you don't have to rush yourself, Oswald,” he assures him that it’s perfectly fine to take things slow. “Take all the time you need—” he cups Oswald's freckled cheek in return— “and just know that I'll embrace your lips upon mine when you're ready.”

Oswald's heart thumps rapidly in his narrow chest as he draws Edward closer.

Can he do it? Should he do it?

He rests his brow on the florist's and their noses lightly graze over each other, as he slides his hand down from Edward's cheek to rest under his chin and runs his thumb slowly across the man's luscious pink bottom lip. “Your lips are so soft,” he whispers.

“I know they are,” Edward murmurs back. It takes every bit of his willpower to hold back the urge to grip the mayor by his lapel and tug him into his lips, but if Oswald says he isn't ready then he won't force anything upon him that he's not ready for.

“I'm sorry, Edward,” Oswald says, regretfully pulling away from the florist. He can't bring himself to do it. He feels he might be taking advantage of Edward's vulnerable state if he were to try to kiss him tonight. Oswald let's go of Edward's hand and breaths heavily from the intensity of the moment.

“Don't be sorry, Oswald. We have nothing but time between us.”

“You're right,” Oswald agrees. “We do.”

They sit in a comfortable silence for a moment, watching the changing screensaver on the tv. What they feel for each other is the strongest connection they've ever felt for another, but deep inside them both, they're still a little frightened to fully act upon their feelings. Whatever this is that’s growing between them still needs more time to bloom.

“Edward?” The mayor breaks the void between them.

“Yes, Oswald,” Edward answers, turning his head and gazes at the man that makes his heart race.

“I think I'm ready for some pizza and to watch the movie you planned for us.”

“I think I'm ready too,” Edward replies and removes the riddle book from the pizza box. “I can warm up the pizza if you like.”

“No, that's okay,” Oswald says and his word stops Edward from standing. “I don't mind cold pizza.”

Edward beams and lifts open the box to find a large pepperoni pizza with three slices missing. “I don't mind either.” He pulls the box up to the couch and rests it between them. He then picks up the controller of his PlayStation 4 which has been resting on the table and starts one of his favorite musicals, Little Shop of Horrors.

“Oswald?” Edward says his name in the middle of the opening credits of the movie.

“Yes, Ed?”

“Will you hold my hand?” Edward felt less afraid of his father's return when his hand was intertwined with Oswald's.

“Of course I will,” he answers without hesitation and moves the pizza box back on the table so that there's room to hold Edward's hand.

“Thank you,” Edward whispers when Oswald links their fingers together.

“You're welcome.”

## ~*~

After the movie and few classic episodes of the Twilight Zone, the men prepare themselves for bed. Edward gave Oswald something comfortable to sleep in. A clean gamer t-shirt and an old pair of pajama pants which has a long drawstring for Oswald to tie. Edward's clothes swallow the short man whole, but Oswald doesn't mind feeling a bit awkward for one night if it's all to make sure Edward feels safe.

Oswald steps out of the bathroom— steam rolling out behind him— after taking a quick shower and changing his clothes. He comes to find Edward rummaging through his nightstand drawer. “I left my suit handing on the shower rod like you suggested.”

“Good, the steam from your shower should keep it wrinkle free.”

“I didn't know that worked.”

“It doesn't work all the time, but it helped me when I needed something pressed and didn't have the money to take it to the cleaners.”

“Well, it's still a good tip.”

“Mhm…”, Edward hums.

Taking a few steps closer to Edward, Oswald asks, “What are you looking for?”

“I'm not looking for anything because I just found it,” he answers and pulls a yellow piece of cloth from the drawer, then closes it. “I was looking for this nightcap.” He shows Oswald the nightcap with furry bunny ears on top.

“That's adorable,” Oswald chuckles. “You wear that at night?”

“Not anymore, but this isn't for me. It's for your friend outside the door.”

“Zsasz?!”, Oswald says, eyes nearly popping out of his head.

“Yes,” Edward nods and walks to the door of the loft. “It gets cold out in the hall at night and you did say he was bald.”

“Yeah, but I don't think he'll…..”

Edward slides open the metal door before Oswald could finish his statement. “Mr. Zsasz?”

Victor Zsasz turns to the door, standing with his hands folded behind his back. “Yes?”

“I'm Edward Nygma,” he introduces himself. “Thank you for everything tonight.”

“If the boss wants me here, then that's what I'll do.”

“I brought you this.” He hands the hired gunman the yellow bunny eared nightcap. “It gets cold out here and I don't want you to freeze.”

“Nice!” Zsasz takes the hat and immediately places it over he head. “I feel warmer already.”

Edward's face lights up when he sees how thrilled Zsasz is about the cap. “I'm so happy you like it.”

“It's the best thing I've gotten all week.”

“Good!” Edward straightens the ears on the cap so that they stand nicely on top of Zsasz's head. “That's better,” he snickers and steps back into the doorway. “Okay… I don't want to keep you.”

“Your fine I don't the company.”

“Maybe next time we meet you won't be working.”

“Maybe.” Zsasz shrugs his shoulders.

“Well, I'm going to keep the door unlocked so you can come in if you get tired. The couch is all yours tonight.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Edward flashes another friendly smile before sliding the door shut. He circles back to face Oswald who was watching as he sits on the arm of the couch.

“That was very sweet of you,” Oswald says.

“It was just the right thing to do.” He closes some of the gap between them.

“I agree.” Oswald stands. “There is one thing though.”

“What's that?”

“You offered Zsasz the couch, so where am I sleeping?”

Edward takes Oswald hand and guides him to the bed. “The best place in the house, of course.”

“The bed?”

“Mhm…”

“So—” Oswald looks around the loft for a second then back at Edward— “where are you sleeping?”

“Don't be silly, Oswald,” Edward giggles and goes to the other side of the bed - leaving Oswald the side closest to the door. “I'm sleeping in my bed too.” Removes the decorative pillows and lays them neatly on the floor.

Oswald's eyes dart back and forth as Edward pulls down the comforter. “We're sharing?” He couldn't even kiss this man. How the hell is he supposed to share a bed with him?

“I think we're old enough to share a bed, Oswald.” Edward climbs in and snuggles under the warmth of the blanket. He pats his hand softly on the mattress, offering Oswald to join him.

Oswald gulps, staring at Edward's beckoning hand.

“Just because your nickname is the Penguin, doesn't mean you have to sleep standing up like one.”

The mayor closes his eyes tightly and shakes his head. He can do this. He can sleep in the same bed with the most amazing man he's met. “I don't normally sleep standing up,” he comments, opening his eyes.

“I know you don't.” Edward pats the mattress again. “Please, get in.”

Oswald takes in a breath and quickly breathes it out as he finally lays his body down in the bed.

“That wasn't too hard,” the florist teases, laughing lightly at Oswald's adorable nervousness. He pulls the blanket up to Oswald's chin and gently pats his chest before turning away. “Good night, Oswald,” he says, closing his eyes, feeling wanted and protected by the man he hopes to someday kiss. It doesn't take long before he's off to the land of dreams.

“Good night, Edward.” Oswald stares up at the ceiling, staying motionless and breathing softly. He doesn't want to disturb Edward's rest. He can tell when the florist is in a deep sleep by the rhythm of his breath.

Though they had fun together, Edward was still stressed over the fact of his father showing up at the door. Oswald doesn't think Edward would be able to sleep tonight if he hadn't stayed. Edward deserves a peaceful night's sleep and there was no way Oswald would allow him to be alone after seeing the person who hurt him most in the world. No one should be alone after unexpectedly facing what they most fear.


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing a bed together, Edward and Oswald spend the morning with each other, getting to know one another more personally. Later at the flower shop, Edward receives an ominous unmarked letter that changes the tone of his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted fare too long to update this and it took forever to write, but flower shop Edward and Oswald are finally back! There's a nice mix of fluff and angst in this chapter which is the beginning of the plot for this story. You can't have two lovesick idiots fall in love without a bit of drama. If you enjoy the chapter, please like, reblog or comment. I'd like to know what you think. Happy reading!”

## Part Four: First Kiss

Oswald hardly slept through the night. It’s not because he felt uncomfortable resting in another’s bed, but because he felt the need to protect Edward after the severe panic attack he suffered earlier that night. Through the florist seem to sleep peacefully, Oswald still watched over him, waiting to comfort him from any night terrors that might happen to find their way to him.

The mayor lays on his right side, snuggled under the thick floral printed blanket, gazing out the window at the morning sun beginning to peek out from behind the city’s skyscrapers. It’s a breathtaking sight, one he’s witnessed on countless occasions, yet its beauty is no match for the gorgeous man resting next to him.

Oswald admires Edward’s chest rise and falls with each silent breath he takes—along with the way Edward’s face is squished against the pillow with this mouth slightly open and that little drop of drool dripping from the corner of his lips.

“Stunning.” he thought, bearing witness to such a natural site.

As Edward’s eyes begin to move behind closed lids, Oswald quickly shuts his own and turns onto his back just in case Edward is about to wake. He doesn’t want the florist to know that he had watched him most of the night.

Taking in a sudden sharp breath, Edward opens his eyes as he wipes his lips with the back of his hand, and removes the sand from the corners of his eyelids. He stretches to adjusting his shoulder blades so that the tension in his back is released, then rests his head back on the pillow and gazes at the man who spent the night with him.

Edward’s attention is drawn to Oswald’s fair skin and the way the morning sun appears to make it glow. He is amazed at the flawless features of the man this city calls The Penguin. He looks so picture perfect, almost as if he hasn’t slept all night.

As Edward stares dazzled, it slowly starts to become harder for him to keep his fingers from tracing over the shape of Oswald’s uniquely defined nose. However, he manages to stay successful at keeping his hands to himself by counting the freckles on the mayor’s face.

Though his vision is blurry without his glasses, Edward can identify each beautiful mark from the one before. And as he counts, he starts to wonder if there are other parts of Oswald’s body sprinkled with a galaxy of freckles as well.

Meanwhile, pretending to be asleep is becoming more of a chore for Oswald to perform. Knowing that Edward is awake and so close to him makes him want to roll over in bed and gift the florist with the warmest morning hug, but he couldn’t even kiss the man last night. So how could he do something this spontaneous?

Trying not to seem too eager to gaze upon his friend once again, Oswald slowly opens his eyes and turns to face Edward as sleepily as he could.

Edward giggled softly, pleased to see those sea-green eyes sparkling in the light again. He greets the mayor with a pleasant smile and a few softly spoken words. “Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“Good morning,” Oswald echoes and turns onto his side. “Did you sleep well?” He asks.

“I did, thanks to you,” Edward answers, a matter of factly. He wouldn’t have been able to get any sleep had Oswald not stayed the night with him.

Oswald tries to conceal his blush, but his body betrays him by beaming a soft hue of pink across his freckled cheeks.

Staying the night with Edward was Oswald’s only option. He would never leave his friend home alone after the unexpected visit from his abusive father, which frightened Edward nearly to death at the sight. There was no way Oswald was leaving him to deal with it all on his own.

“I must admit, I watched you sleeping for a bit,” Oswald confesses, unsure why it felt like a betrayal not to say so. He wants Edward to trust him, even when Edward closes his eyes.

“Oh, dear.” Edward covers his face in embarrassment. “I'm so sorry you had to view that horror show,” he muttered from behind his hand.

“It wasn't a horror show,” Oswald says honestly, removing Edward's hand from hiding his face. “You looked pretty and peaceful.”

“You thought I was pretty?” Edward can't imagine how anyone would think he was pretty in that state.

“Well, you don't snore, as far as I know. That little drop of drool that was dripping from your lips—”  Oswald ghosts his hand over Edward's brow to brush away the wild curls from his eyes— “was actually adorable... The word pretty was an understatement. I should have said, absolutely breathtaking.”

“Oh, dear.” Edward lets out a bubbly laugh and a single cheerful tear rolls down his cheek.  “I promise you I—I never giggle this much in the morning.”

“You should do it often. It really suits you.”

“Oh, m-my,” he stutters, steadying his breath. “Are you always such a flirt?”

“Trust me, I'm never this way,” Oswald admits. He really isn't one for flirting. He was a nervous wreck when asking Edward out on their first date. He's forever surprised that Edward finds anything he says pleasing. “But I guess I am with you. I don't know why it all seems so natural. You make me want to do and say things that put a smile on your face.”

“You're very good at putting a smile on my face,” Edward admits. “I don't think I'll ever grow tired of it.”

“Good,” Oswald says. He’s rather proud to know that he could always put a smile on Edward’s face. “Because I really like doing it.” He hesitates for an instant, but eventually, Oswald decides to slide his hand closer to Edward. And, from underneath the cover of the blanket, he laces their fingers together.

Edward smiles when Oswald touches him so tenderly. Their hands feel as though they were always made to be together.

The men lay in bed silently for a moment, holding each other's hands, and gazing longingly into the gorgeous eyes of the other. Neither of them has ever woken up to such a peaceful moment with someone else. It was almost surreal.

As they lay side by side, something strange suddenly washes Oswald and his peaceful silences with Edward slowly start to give way to awkwardness. Which was honestly unexpected for the mayor of Gotham City. He starts to shift on the bed, weirdly so.

With Oswald being a man that couldn't bring himself to kiss Edward last night, his body is no longer ashamed to show any physical desire. Embarrassed by the rush of hot blood surging through his veins, Oswald briskly took his hand back.

Edward gasps when Oswald abruptly let go. Had he done something wrong? Rather than question and risk things getting stranger, Edward gives Oswald some space. “Excuse me, Oswald.” He picks up his glasses from the nightstand, rests them on his face, and slithers out of bed. He nervously clears his throat as he steps toward the kitchen. “I probably should have mentioned last night that I have to open the shop today,” he says to mask the sudden awkwardness.

Oswald sits up in bed and quickly makes sure to keep his lower body covered. Why did Edward leave? Did he know? Was his uncontrolled body functions the reason Ed felt the need to get as far away from him as possible? He needs to keet Edward from knowing what he was thinking, so he plans to stay in bed until his semi has softened.  

Is this what it's like to be sexually attracted to someone? Oswald has never known this feeling for anyone else in his entire life. The result of his deep seeded desire for Edward kinda feels dirty.

“I—I wouldn't,” Oswald takes a deep breath to further calm himself. “I wouldn't expect anything less from a hard working man like yourself,” he replies to Edward’s statement about working today.

Edward nods and turns to the cabinet behind hem. He opens it and takes one large glass bowl from the top, then rests it on the counter. “I am a little apprehensive about it though,” he confesses and opens another cabinet.

“Why?” Oswald asks with concern in his voice.

“It's because of my father,” Edward admits, fearful that his father has come back around to destroy his life once again. “If he found my loft, then he probably knows where my shop is.”

The talk of Edward's father fuels Oswald with rage—instead of desire—and his climbs out of bed while keeping himself wrapped in the blanket just in case. “The most idiotic thing he could do is show up at your shop now that I'm your friend.” He waddled up to Edward standing in the kitchen. “I won't let him hurt you again. I won't allow him to make you feel the way you felt last night,” he promises. “Never again, as long as I can help it.”

Edward's heart swelled with emotion and he holds back the tears burning in his eyes. “I feel so safe with you, Oswald.” He's never known the safety of someone else's protection.

“You are safe with me. You always will be.” Through the blanket, Oswald cups Edward's cheek. He knows that it's odd, but he still isn't sure if it's safe to uncover himself.

The florist giggles when Oswald touched him with the blanket between them. “You must be really cold.”

“Oh, yes.” Oswald quickly nods and takes his hand back, making sure he’s still tightly wrapped. “I guess… I—I guess I am.”

“Let me turn up the heat for you.” Edward goes to the thermostat and turns the heat up just a notch. “I hope you like cereal for breakfast,” he says coming back into the kitchen. “I'm making us a bowl to share.” He takes down the box of Lucky Charms that were in the cabinet he left open.

While Edward left to turn on the heat, Oswald peeks down under the blanket to see if there were any lingering evidence of his semi-erection. And for the sake of any further embarrassment or possibly offending Edward, there aren't any more signs of how much Oswald wanted Ed.  _What a relief._

“I love cereal,” Oswald admits, confidently, and removes the blanket from around his shoulders. He then folds it up and lays it on the dining table. Through cereal is something he hasn't had for breakfast in years, Oswald is eager to eat some with Edward. “I'm not surprised that you like that kind.” The sugary marshmallow cereal is exactly what he'd expected from a man like Edward.

“Why?” Edward asks and rips open the plastic bag inside the box that keeps the cereal fresh. “Is that because I like green, I have a green thumb, and I love sparkly things and rainbows,” Edward giggles, pouring nearly half the box into the bowl.

“Yes,” the mayor nods, taking a step back towards the refrigerator. “It is because of all those things.” He opens the door.

“Are you calling me a leprechaun?” Edward squints playfully.

“Yes,” Oswald says with a smile and takes the gallon of milk out of the refrigerator.

Edward snickers and kindly the gallon from Oswald. “Well, you’re not particularly right about me being a leprechaun. I do love those same things, but I'm actually more like a fairy—preferably a spring fairy who helps make the flowers bloom.” He pours the milk into the bowl and gazes up at Oswald with a wink.

Oswald chuckles and his face turns red from ear to ear. He quickly turns to the drawers and removes two spoons only so he could hide his blush from his crush. One of these days he's going to blush without feeling so timid about it.

“You are something truly amazing, Edward.” He circles back and lays the spoons in the bowl. “I never would have imagined I'd be having a conversation about what folklore creature someone would be.”

“Maybe if you stick around long enough we can talk about my Hogwarts house.”

“I'll be sticking around a lot longer than that,” Oswald chortles at his own comment and picks up the bowl Edward made for them to share. “What folklore creature do you think I am?” He curiously asks.

Edward smirked. “Well, you're one of the most magnificent creatures.”

“Yeah…” Oswald's eyes light up with awe, interested in everything Edward has to say next.

“You're a penguin.”

“Oh.” The look of wonder falls on Oswald's face. Everyone calls him that and he as adopted the name as his own, but he thought for a moment Edward would say something different.

“Well, don't be so down about it like that.” He knows his answer isn't very original, but the fact of the matter is that it's absolutely true. “Penguins truly are magnificent creatures and you should be proud to be one… They live on one of the harshest contents on our planet, and they don't just live there, They thrive,” he says, hoping to lift Oswald's confidence. “They’re strong, beautiful, and though prone to occasional clumsiness,” Edward chuckles. The memory of watching all those penguin documentaries when the portly arctic birds fall on the ice flashed through his mind for a moment. “They’re still majestic,” he added, after getting over his giggles. “They’re a skilled hunter that flies in the water like an eagle soars through the air. There isn't any other bird in the world that can do what they do.”  

Oswald's eyes sparkle with amazement, gazing up at Edward as he spoke of the flightless bird so proudly. “You're right, but I've never heard anyone speak of them that way.”

“Well, everyone should be talking about them so prominently. Penguins are incredible.”

Oswald smiles ecstatically, sorting through the air on top of cloud 9. He offers the florists his arm so that he can lead them to where they'll be eating the cereal.

Edward accepts his offer by hooking his harm with the mayor's. “I do love a man who knows where to eat cereal,” Edward says, following Oswald to the couch.

“Yeah… It's either in front of the tv or in bed in front of the tv.”

“Exactly!” Edward sits on the couch and takes the remote control off the coffee table, then Oswald takes the seat next to him. “Do you know what you're supposed to watch while eating cereal in the morning?”

“Cartoons, of course.”

“I don't think I'll ever get anything past you, Oswald.” Edward smiles and picks up the spoon out of the bowl.

“You might be able to. We both know you're the smart one.”

Edward looks at Oswald with a soft expression of concern. “Don't be so hard on yourself,” he says truthfully. “You're very smart as well. You wouldn't be the mayor if you weren't intelligence.” He takes a spoonful of the cereal into his mouth and speaks with a mouthful. “Hell, I wouldn't have voted for you if you weren't one of the smartest people in this city.”

“That's very kind of you to say, Edward.”

“It's only the truth.” Edward scoots the bowl a little in Oswald's direction so that he can eat some too.

Oswald gave a coy grin then slowly starts to help Edward eat the cereal as they watch the cartoon on the screen. Neither of them has ever seen this particular cartoon about a yellow kitchen sponge living under the sea, but they watch it anyway.

“Oh shit!” Edward suddenly shrieked, halfway through eating the large bowl. “I forgot about your friend.”

Oswald blinks, turning to Edward. “My friend?”

“Your friend… The bald guy with the bunny ears and the happy trigger finger… Mr… Mr. Zsasz?” Edward explained the best he could. He only met the man momentarily just to gift him with the bunny ear sleeping cap.

“Oh, yes, Zsasz.” Now it comes back to him. He was so preoccupied with Edward that he forgot his hired gunman outside the door.

“I should make him some breakfast too.” Edward stands from the couch and goes to make a bowl for the other man who kept him safe throughout the night. “How do you know a man like that anyway?” He takes down another bowl, this one much smaller than the one he stares with Oswald. “Is being mayor really that dangerous?”

Oswald drops his spoon in the bottom of the bowl. He knew this time would come and now he isn't sure if he should lie or tell the truth.

Edward is such a kind, gentle, soul who would never hurt anyone, and that's something Oswald really likes about him. So how could he tell him about his secret life as Gotham's underground mob boss—who just so happened to become the mayor to gain a greater power over the city?

“Before I answer that,” Oswald says and takes a deep breath to claim himself from the shock of Ed’s inquiries. “I have a question for you first.”

“You know you can ask me anything.” Edward removes the milk from the fridge again.

“What do you think about the mobs in this city?” He asks, extremely hesitant to hear the answer. He knows Edward would say the absolute truth.

“What?…” Edward trials off for a moment. “Do you mean the filthy crimelords that pillage this city like savages? Those who take from the poor just so they can live their worthless life in greed?” He spoke passionately about the subject.  “Yeah, I think this city would be better off without them.”

Oswald's hands start to shake and he breaks out in a nervous sweat. The man he already cares deeply for has very strong options about his line of work.

“But,” Edward adds. “I know they aren't all like that. Some take care of their people and look after them to make sure that the families they swore to protect stay protected and live decent lives. Those are the ones that don't need to jump off the pier.”

Oswald breathes a sigh of relief and wipes his sweaty brow on the shirt Edward let him borrow. Oswald isn't like the filthy pillagers Edward described. He’s one that wants to do real good for the city, but since the conversation got a little heated, he won't tell Edward about his life in the mob just yet.

“How about we save the story of how I met Zsasz for another day,” he says and fishes his spoon out of the cereal bowl.

“Okay.” Edward shrugs and continues making Zsasz the cereal.

Once finished with the bowl, Edward takes it to Zsasz who is still guarding the door for unwanted fathers. He thanks Zsasz for staying the night and the hired assassin shows his appreciation for the breakfast. Edward invites him inside to eat with him and Oswald as they watch the tv.

After finishing breakfast, Oswald sent Zsasz on his way. He can take care of Edward on his own at this point.

As Edward cleaned the bowls, Oswald changes into the suit he wore last night and returns the pajamas to Edward.

“Thank you, Oswald,” Edward says, taking the clothes from Oswald.

“Thank you for letting me borrow them.”

“You're welcome.” Oswald then helps Edward dry the dishes and it suddenly starts to dawn on him that every minute that passes is getting closer and closer for Edward to have to go open the flower shop. That shop is the last place Edward should be with the fear of his father finding him still lingering over his head. “Edward, maybe you shouldn't open the shop today. Something tragic happened to you last night and the last thing you should be doing is working.”

“It's very sweet that you're worried about me, but I have to open the shop.” Edward kindly takes the bowls from Oswald and puts them up in the proper cabinet. “I have to work, and besides, being in the shop and around the flowers will help me with my anxiety.”

Oswald is content to know that Edward has a way to cope with the anxiety, but he still doesn't think it's a good idea for him to be there all day alone. “Are you sure?” He asks, slowly stepping closer to Edward. “I can stay with you if you like.”

Edward smiles and takes Oswald by the hand. “You are probably the most pleasant person I've ever met.” Edward brushed his thumb over the back of Oswald's hand. “But I can't allow you to do that. You're a busy man yourself. I'm sure there are things you have to do today too.”

Oswald hates to admit it, but there are important things he must get done today, but he is willing to push them to the side just for Edward. “I just don't like the idea of you being there alone.”

“It's okay, Oswald, I'm always there alone.”

“I know, but you really don't have to be. I could send someone there.”

“I like Zsasz—” Edward removes a little piece of string from Oswald's shoulder— “but I don't think he'll be very good for business standing outside the door,” he chuckles.

“Edward you are so adorable.” Oswald laughs at Edward's assumption. “But I wasn't talking about Zsasz.”

“Then who?” Edward tips his head slightly to the right.

“The girl that stays with me, Ivy.”

“Ivy?” He blinks.

“Yes.” Oswald nods. “She a good kid...well, a young woman, and she's studying botany. Working at a flower shop would be like a holiday for her.”

“Oh, Oswald, that's very kind of you, but I can't afford to pay her. That's why I have no employees.”

“You don't have to pay her, Ed.”

“I don't?”

“No... She lives with me and I'm filthy rich,” Oswald says, jokingly. “She never wants for anything.”

Edward chuckles. “You are, aren't you.”

“Yes, I am.” He smiles back at Edward, still holding the florist's hand in his own. “Not only will she be a good help for you at the shop and keep you company, the girl can take care of herself. If you have any trouble she can handle it.”

Edward let's go of Oswald's hand and turns away from the mayor. He's appreciative of all of Oswald's help, but he never wanted to be a burden on their friendship. “I feel like a drama queen needing all this help,” he sighs.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Oswald turns Edward back to face him and cups his cheek. “You're not being a drama queen. You need a little help and you have people who want to help you… Please, just take it.”

Edward thinks. He really doesn't what to be alone if his father does come looking for him. “I guess you're right. I should take the help.”

“You should.” Oswald pulls Edward into him and nuzzles against Edward's cheek, getting closer to the man than he ever has before. “Besides,” he whispers.

Edward plants his hands on Oswald's hips, fulling accepting Oswald's embrace.

“You would have ended up meeting Ivy at some point and she probably would have begged to work for you,” he continued to say and takes a deep breath of Edward's floral scent, the man always smelled of flowers.

“That's probably true.” Edward then turned the tables on Oswald and nuzzled against his cheek, giggling the entire time. “I can get used to this.”

“So could I,” Oswald's laughed.

“This is much more enjoyable than kissing… Kissing is overrated.”

Oswald gently pulls Edward away from his cheek so he could look him in the eye. “I'm going to kiss you someday, Ed.”

“Yes, I know.”

“I've never kissed anyone before. Would you think my kiss was overrated?”

“Of course not, Oswald. I was talking about other people's kisses… Not yours, and definitely not your first kiss.” He wraps his arms around the mayor and hugs him tightly. “I imagine yours to be the sweetest and most spectacular kiss I've ever had.”

“I really hope it feels that way for you, but I think you might be overstating it a bit.”

“No, I'm not.” Edward holds Oswald a little longer, enjoying the tender, warm, embrace as long as he can before regrettably pulling away. “I hate having to do this, but I need to start getting ready for work.” Edward frowns.

“It's okay, Ed. You need to work and I understand.” Oswald limps over to the couch and picks up the cane resting on it. “What time would you like Ivy to be there?”

“Umm…” He meets Oswald by the couch. “Eleven a.m. will be fine.”

“She'll be there right on time.” He smiles. Though the last thing he wants to do is leave, Oswald begins to say his goodbyes. “Well, this was still a lovely date and I'll do it again anytime with you.”

“So would I,” he replies happily.

“Maybe after work we can make plans to meet up again.”

“I would love that.”

Oswald gazes down at his feet, once again hiding his blush. “Well, I guess I'll leave you to get ready.”

“Okay.”

Oswald hobbles to the door with Edward following behind him. When Edward opens the door, the mayor steps out, taking one last glance at the man he hopes will be his boyfriend some day. “You have a good day, gorgeous.”

“You too, handsome.”

Oswald smiles and turns away, heading toward the elevator down the hall. Edward doesn't close the door until Oswald was completely out of his sight.

*****

*****

*****

At the flower shop, Edward sets up the cash register for today's intake then starts to water the potted plants. He feels safe at home surround by the beauty of the flowers, feeling as though nothing could harm him. Edward then checks the mailbox, finding a bill from his flower distributor, a bill for the electricity, the prints for his new advertising fliers, and a strange unmarked letter.  

He glares down at the suspicious letter. He’s never gotten personal mail sent to the shop before. It’s too much of a coincidence, especially since his father popped up out of nowhere.

As Edward goes to open the letter, the little green bell above the door rings and a lovely redhead walks inside. “Are you Mr. Nygma?” she asks.

Edward rests the mail on the counter. “Yes, I am,” he says with a nod and a friendly smile. “You must be Ivy.” He looks down at the watch on his wrist. “And you're right on time.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Nygma—” she extends her hand to shake his— “and thank you for offering me this job,” she says cheerfully.

A soft smile spread on Edward’s face as he shakes her hand firmly. Oswald gave him the credit for bringing Ivy onboard at the shop, rather than telling her it was his idea. The man just keeps amazing him. “You’re quite welcome.” He goes along with Oswald's little white lie. “I heard you were studying and I thought you could help me out while I teach you a few things I know.”

“That's so incredible.” Her eyes start to sparkle. “Thank you.”

“It's the least I could do for Oswald. He's helped me so much.”

“He talks about you…  _A lot_.” She emphasizes her words. “You used to just be that  _‘gorgeous flower shop guy’_ back when he was admiring you from afar. God, that was annoying.” She rolls her eyes. “So glad he stepped out of his shell and grew the balls to talk to you. It's so nice that you finally have a name… I'm babbling on and I’m sorry. I do that sometimes and I don't notice it. Just let me know if I start to get under your skin… Anyways, what I was only trying to say is that I think you've helped him too.”

Edward blinks, absorbing all the information she's blatantly blurted out. He knew of Oswald’s pining before he finally asked him out on a date because Oswald told him, but he didn't think he'd speak of it to others. Oswald's relationship with Ivy really is like they are siblings and it's refreshing to see that Oswald has that in his life.

“No, no… You're not annoying at all,” he assures her. “I think you're a lovely girl… Well,” he sighs, gazing around the shop. “Let me show you around and what you’ll be doing.”

“Okay!”

Edward explains to Ivy her role in the flower shop. She's to make sure that the sidewalk in front of the shop is swept every day and to help rotate any dead or dying flowers. Edward only sells the freshest products.

He also shows her the drying process for the roses he makes the dried bouquet and wreaths with. He plans to teach her how to make the wreaths so they can be made and sold twice as fast.

After showing her most of the basics, they go to his office and he shows her the small lab where he makes is own perfume. This little lab really takes Ivy’s attention.

“Will you teach me to make perfume too?” she asks excitedly.

“Of course I will,” Edward answers, pleased. “Making the perfume is only a hobby for me, so we don't sell it here, and we only work on it on days when we’re not busy.”

“Okay.”

“Filling orders and serving customers is our main focus.”

“Yes, sir.”

Edward smiles, quite proud of himself that he can instruct an employee. He never had plans to hire help, so he never really knew how he would handle it. He surprised himself by how naturally it came to him. It really is nice to have the girl around. She's such a good listener and eager to learn.

“We have an order for a small birthday bouquet to be filled today,” Edward says, gently leading Ivy out of his office. “I want you to make it so I can see your level of skill and make sure you've been paying attention,” he chuckles, knowing that he has had the girl's utmost attention the entire time.

“I'll make you the best bouquet I possibly can.”

“That's all I ask for… I want you to have fun with it and not to feel pressured on impressing me.”

“Yes, sir,” she says with a nod.

“Good!” He pats her gently on the back. “I’m going to finish sifting through my mail and help any walk-ins.

She nods again then goes to the workstation to make her first official bouquet. She's made them before, but never one set to be sold, so she's very excited. She wants to please Edward and the customer.

Edward stands behind the counter, looking through his mail once again. The unmarked letter is so ominous that it puts butterflies in his stomach. However, he has to open it and see what it says.

He pulls the letter out of the envelope and unfolds it to the reveal the words  _‘Dear, son’_.

Edward's heart stops and his body starts to tremble, as he's hands crush the letter under his frustration. His nightmare had come true. His father knows where he lives and his place of business. Today truly is the worst day of his life.

Edward holds himself over the counter desperately trying to steady his breathing.

Ivy takes notice of Edward struggling. “Are you alright?” She asks with great concern, resting a rose on her workstation.

“Yes, I'm fine,” Edward lies and quickly gathers all the papers. “Please continue what you're doing. I just need a moment.” And with those words, Edward shuffles into his office, closing the door behind him.

Edward throws the mail onto his desk then paces back and forth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mumbles under his breath, hoping that the girl can't hear him. He twists his fingers in his hair, pulling slightly like he used to do when he was a boy. He doesn't have the urge to pull any of it out, but he's so close to doing it.

He starts to think about Oswald and the way he helped to calm him last night, and Edward gains control over his anxious ticks. He stops pacing and stands in the middle of the office with his eyes closed tightly as he concentrates on his breathing.

Once feeling more like himself, Edward opens his eyes and quickly snatches up the letter. He knows he shouldn't read it and things would be better off if he throws it away. There's nothing that man can say that would make Edward change his mind about his father. But now since the letter is open, Edward is curious about its contents. So he reads the letter, disregarding his strong will to just burn it.

> _Dear, son,_
> 
> _I came to you yesterday in the worst way possible, and for that, I am truly sorry. I didn't want to scare you. That's the last thing I ever want to do to you again. I had no right to come to your door. I have no right to even write you this letter, but it's the only way I could think of to talk to you. I'm never going to just show up on you like that again, so please rest assured of that. I'll only meet you in person on your terms._
> 
> _I know I haven't been a good father to you. I'm a horrible bastard that should burn in hell for how I treated you, and I surely will sooner, rather than later. I need to let you know that I'm deathly ill and I don't have much time to live. I shouldn't ask anything of you. I don't deserve it, but there's something in my life that I need to make right. I need to do better by you, Edward. I need to earn your forgiveness._
> 
> _Please, son, just give me a chance. I'm not asking you to visit me on my deathbed. I just need a little time. Just a little time with you._
> 
> _So if you want to talk to me, you can call me at the Gotham View Hotel. That's where I'm staying until I can't anymore._
> 
> _It might not be worth anything, but I do love you, Edward._
> 
> _Your shitty father, Teddy Nashton_

Edward's cheeks start at burn with unbelievable rage. How dear his father has the nerve to ask for his forgiveness? There's nothing to forgive when the person who was supposed to protect you only rained terror and pain down upon you. He always thought of his father as being dead all of these years and now it's so bittersweet to learn that it's actually happening. Is it wrong to feel just a little safer to know that your abuser is about to die?

Edward starts to feel sick at the thought and he rushes to the restroom to vomit.

## *  
*  
*

—Thirty Minutes Later—

Ivy opens the door of the flower shop, allowing Oswald to enter. She called him when she heard Edward vomiting and crying in the restroom. She closed the shop and waited for Oswald’s arrival.   
  


“He’s been in there the whole time,” Ivy says, showing a worried Oswald to the restroom. “I knocked on the door and he didn’t answer. All I heard was whimpering.” 

“Has anyone else been here?” Oswald asks. 

“No. Only the guy that preordered a bouquet. I finished it for him and he left. Thank goodness the guy liked it because it didn’t get Edward’s approval.” 

“That’s okay, Ivy. Don’t worry about that. You did good,” Oswald assures her. “I’m so glad you were here.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead then knocks on the restroom door. “Edward? Ivy called me and told me you were upset. I rushed here as quickly as I could. What’s going on, gorgeous?” 

Edward picks himself up from the floor, spits out the gum he popped into his mouth to clean out the taste of his dry heaving, and goes to the door still sobbing. He doesn’t open the door, only leans against it. “You were right, Oswald. I shouldn’t have opened the shop today.” 

“It’s alright, Ed. That doesn’t matter. Please just tell me what’s wrong.”

“I—I can’t…I—I can’t.”

Oswald turns to Ivy. “What was he doing before he locked himself in?”

“He was… He was reading his mail.” 

“Edward—” Oswald knocks on the door— “I’m going to send Ivy into your office. Since you won’t tell me, I’m going to find what hurt you.” 

“No!” Edward says, suddenly swinging the door open. “I don’t want that poor girl to see it.” 

Oswald gasp when the door came open and his heart broke when he saw all the pain in Edward’s eyes. “Then show me.” 

“O-Okay,” he whimpers, drying away tears. 

Oswald wrapped his arm around the small of Edward’s back and helps him to the office. “Ivy, Butch is waiting outside. Have him take you home. You can come back to work when Edward is better.”

“Okay.” She nods. She hates not being able to work the full day, but Edward’s well being is far more important. She gathers her things and takes a few of the cut flowers left over from the bouquet she made—Edward would never sell them—and heads out to the limo to have Butch take her home.

Oswald helps Edward sit at his desk and he pulls up another chair right next to him. “Show me what hurt you.” He rubs Edward soothingly on the back.

Edward picks up the crumpled letter from under the desk and hands it to Oswald. “He knows where my shop is.”

“What!?” Oswald immediately fumes with rage, knowing exactly of whom he speaks. “How!?”

“He used to be a bounty hunter. He found people for a living, but I never thought he'd want to ever find me. I always hoped that he wouldn't.”

“Edward...” Oswald looks him squarely in the eyes. “When I find him, I'm gonna slit his fucking throat and then dump his body where it would never surface again.”

“No, Oswald, you don't have to do that,” Edward pleads, laying a hand on Oswald's knee, never questing Oswald's immediate plot to murder.

“He keeps fucking with you, Ed. I have to do it.”

“Please, just read the letter.”

Oswald takes a few breaths to center the anger burning up inside him. He then reads the letter when he feels his homicidal tendencies pass.

Edward cries, covering his face with his hands as Oswald reads. What is he going to? He can never have contact with his father, but would he be considered a horrible person not to give a dying man a chance?

“Fuck this letter!” Oswald snarled through his teeth.

“W-What?” Edward asks, lifting his head from his hands.

“This is manipulation.” He crumbles the paper into a tight ball and slips it into his breast pocket for safe keeping. “I'm getting rid of it.”   

“Oswald, did you even read it?”

“I read every single foul word of it.”

“He's dying!” Edward argues.

“So?” Oswald's shrugs.

“He's my father.”

“From what you told me about him and the reactions you've had to him being around you, only tells me he's never been a father to you. You owe him nothing, Ed.”

“But don't I have some kind of responsibility? To maybe at least make sure he's being taken care of?”

“Edward—” Oswald cups his cheek, looking Edward in his stunning brown eyes— “you are the kindest, most beautiful, intelligent man I've ever met, but what you've just said is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say,” he speaks boldly. “No one owes their abusers forgiveness. You don't owe a man that beats his child to the point where they find comfort in pulling out their own hair.” Tears fall from Oswald's eyes as he continues to gaze upon the hurt in Edward's. “He's trying to control you again, gorgeous. Don't give him that power.”

“I don't know if I'm strong enough not to.” More tears endlessly burn down Edward's face.

“Come here, Ed.” Oswald wraps his arms around Edward, hugging tightly as he slowly rocks him. “He's taken away your safe places, your home, and now this shop. All you need is to be somewhere where you feel safe and then you’ll feel strong enough not to give him power over you.”

Edward's body trembles as he tries to find comfort in Oswald's arms. “But where should I go?” He mumbles, sniffing his nose.  “I don't have anywhere else to go.”

“Shhh…” He shushes him to help further soothe him. “You can come stay with me,” Oswald says without any hesitation.

Edward lifts his hand from Oswald's shoulder, squinting at the mayor with his head tipped slightly. “I—I can?”

“Yes, you can,” Oswald assures Edward that he absolutely means what he says. “I have plenty of room and you can have space all to yourself. You can stay as long as you want, and go back home whenever you feel ready…” He scoots his chair closer to Edward and takes the florist's face on his hands, drying away the tears. “And do you know what the best part is?”

“No,” Ed mutters, slowly shaking his head.

“Your father won't know you're there and you’ll always have me to protect you.” Oswald gave him a caring smile.

Edward suddenly felt a calming wave when Oswald spoke. What did he do to deserve someone so protective of him? “Th-Thank you, Oswald. I don't know what I'd be doing about this right now had I not had you.”

“Don't worry about that because you do have me… You're the best thing in my life right now.”

“I—I am?” Edward asks.

“You are,” Oswald whispers.

“You're the best thing in my life too.”

Oswald licked his lips, being drawn in by the beauty of Edward's lips, feeling as if he was having deja vu. Almost the exact same scenario as last night has presented itself to him once again; with Edward being in a vulnerable state and Oswald wanting to kiss him. Cradling Edward's face in his hands, Oswald isn't sure if this is the right moment to have his first kiss,  _their_  first kiss.

“You can kiss me, Oswald,” Edward offers, longing for the intimate connection just as much as Oswald.

“How do you know I want to kiss you?” Oswald asks, quietly, tracing his thumb over Edward's lusciously pink bottom lip.

“Because you're looking at me the same way you did last night.”

“I am, aren't I?”

Edward nods.

“Are you sure I can kis–”

Before Oswald could finish his question, Edward pressed his lips against the mayor, shearing his breath with him for the first time.

Oswald's body stiffens when Edward suddenly claimed his lips with his eyes wide open, gawking at the closed lids of the florist's eyes. When Edward breathes in deeply through his nose, Oswald starts to meld into the kiss, closing his eyes and finally tasting Edward's flavor, which was spearmint from the gum he chewed earlier and salt from his tears. Oswald instantly fell in love with the mix.

“Mmm…” The mayor hums, burying his hand in the hairs on his the back of Edward's head. “Mmm…”

Edward slowly, and regrettably, starts to break off their kiss, nibbling sweetly on Oswald’s bottom lip, not wanting to let it go. “You can do that anytime you want from now on.”

Oswald moans, coming down from the wispy clouds his body was lifted when their lips embraced each other. “I—I can?” He asks breathily.

“Mhm.” Edward nods.

“Th—Thank you.”

Edward giggled for the time since reading the letter from his father. He doesn't need to ask if Oswald enjoyed his first kiss. The bliss on his face is all Ed needed to see to know how he felt.

“Can we pick up some things from my place before going to yours.”

“Yes… Yes… Anything you want,” Oswald answers, still hypnotized by the sensation of Edward's lips touching his own. He would have never thought to be this dazed by a kiss.

“You're so adorable, Oswald.” Feeling a lot more like his usual self, Edward stands from his seat and helps Oswald up to his feet. “We can go now so that we can have more time for you to give me that second tour of your mansion.”

“A second tour?” Oswald asked, surprised, linking his arm with Edward's.

“Yes, because the first time you were trying to impress me, which completely worked by the way,” Edward chuckled as they both walk out of his office. “This time I want to be educated because I know there is a lot of history in that house.”

“Okay,” Oswald happily agreed. “My father made sure that I learned the history of the place so I have plenty to tell.”

“Good!” Edward took his keys out of his pocket and opened the front door of the shop for Oswald, noticing that the open for business sign was already flipped over to closed. “Oswald, you closed the shop for me?”

“No, Ivy did,” Oswald says, proud of the young woman he thinks of as a sister. “She also took care of the customer for that preordered bouquet.”

“Really?” Edward is highly impressed with the way the Ivy handled an unprecedented situation.  

“She really did, Ed.”

Edward follows Oswald out of the shop and locks the door behind them. “I enjoy have her around,” he honestly admits.

“I knew you would.”

They walk together to Edward's car just parked across the street from the shop and Edward drives home to gather several changes of clothes, personal items, and a few of his favorite games and books before going to stay for an undetermined time at Van Dahl manor.

## *  
*  
*

—The Next Morning—

There's a boisterous knock on the hardwood door.

_*knock, knock, knock, knock, knock*_

The sound bellows furiously down the hall.

“I'm coming,” a man yells annoyed from the other side, then opens the door to find an even angrier looking man staring back at him.

Oswald stands outside the hotel room of Teddy Nashton and digs in the pocket of his black fur collar coat, pulling out the balled up letter that Edward found in the flower shop mailbox. With Teddy stating in the letter where he was staying, all Oswald had to do was ask the receptionist for the right room number.

“You left this—” Oswald drops the letter down at Edward’s father’s feet— “at my boyfriend’s flower shop!”

Oswald and Edward haven't made any official titles for their relationship, but this child beating bastard doesn't know that.

“I'm here to make you stay away from him.”


	5. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald has a not so friendly chat with Edward’s father and learns the real reason why Teddy tracked down his son. Edward meets a new member of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Surprise! Guess who shows up! Things are really unfolding and opening up a new chapter in Edward’s life. Please like, reblog, or comment if you enjoy the chapter. Happy reading!

## Part Five: Big Brother

 

Oswald couldn’t leave things well enough alone with Teddy Nashton thinking that someday he’s going to get that heartfelt talk with his son. The thought of it fueled Oswald with an anger he couldn’t suppress and it and made him find his way to this man's door. Edward has expressed time and time again how he wanted nothing to do with his father, so Oswald is going to make sure that Teddy understands. If he doesn’t want to listen to his own son’s pleads, then Teddy might listen to the barrel of a gun—which, is concealed underneath Oswald’s fur collar coat.

Edward only wants to live the life he’s built for himself without his father in it.

Teddy looks down at the shorter man making demands at his door. “I can see that you’ve come all this way like a bigshot mobster to protect your man from what you think is trying to hurt him. I can almost respect that, but I’m not trying to hurt Edward. He’s my son and I love him. All I want is a chance to talk to him.”

“Well that’s just it,” Oswald scolds through his teeth. “He doesn’t want a talk with you… He wants nothing to do with you…” He steps a little closer, intimating the man as much as possible. Oswald knows that someone like Teddy, who beats on children, would look at his stature and think he was feeble, but this five-foot-six penguin is the furthest from weak. “He hates you because of the things you’ve done to him, and he has every right to do so.”  Oswald fights so hard not to pull out the pistol. “What you’re doing to him now, terrorizing him, making him think that he owes  _you_  something, fills me with a smoldering wrath that you don’t want to meet.”

Teddy lets out a breathy chortle and crosses his arms. Who does this man think he is? He could crush this mini-mobster under his house shoe. “Are you threatening me?”

“Yes, and that’s only because you threatened Edward first,” Oswald says, unbuttoning the only button he has closed on his coat. This man seems to be a hard-ass that Oswald might have to break with the back end of his pistol. “You threatened him the moment you knocked on his door. He hasn’t felt safe ever since.”

Teddy instantly takes notice of Oswald’s stance. After years of bounty hunting, he knows when a person his carrying a gun. So now he’s hoping to quickly bring down the hostility. “Look,” he says calmly and takes a breath. “I know little Eddie thinks I’m the man he grew up with, but I’m not him anymore.” Teddy tries to be as convincing as he can. “I’m not on the drugs anymore and I haven’t had a drink in eleven years,” he tells Oswald the truth. He’s spent six months in a rehab facility and still attends alcoholics anonymous meetings every week. “I’ve changed. I know you don’t know me, but you have to believe me. If it wasn’t for this illness, I wouldn’t have even bothered to look for Eddie. I would have left him alone, but there are things beyond my control that need to be settled between us and we really don’t have much time to do them... This whole thing isn’t even about me.”

As Teddy pleads for just one chance to talk to Edward, the door behind him creeps open and a little sleepyhead child staggers out the room.

The boy appeared to be about ten years old with shaggy, coffee-colored, wavy hair and a little notepad hanging from around his neck. He scribbles something on the pad as he walks up closer behind Teddy. He then tugs on the back of Teddy’s shirt and shows the man what he has written.  _“Is room service coming?”_

Teddy quickly turns to the boy. “No, Martin, I haven’t ordered it yet. You go back to your room and I’ll order it as soon as I’m finished talking to this man.”

Oswald stares at the boy and swiftly closes his coat. The child looks like a miniature version of the florist.

Martin smiles and writes another note.  _“Okay, daddy, but hurry up.”_  He drew a happy face at the end of the note, then ran back into his room.

“You see know,” Teddy says, turning back to face Oswald. “This isn’t about me. It’s about him. Edward will soon be his only family.”

Oswald squints, tipping his head slightly to the right. “Edward doesn’t know about him, does he?” He asks.

The existence of this child does change something, but it doesn’t change the way Teddy has treated his firstborn son. If Edward’s father is anything like he was, Oswald can’t even imagine the horrors this little boy has had to live through.

“No,” Teddy answers. “Martin was born after Edward ran away from home.”

“What about the boy’s mother? Where is she?”  Oswald demands to know. “Because you can’t just tromp into someone’s life and drop off a load of responsibilities on them, especially after the unspeakable way they’ve been treated by someone who was supposed to protect them.”

“His mother was killed in a car accident when he was little. I’ve been raising him on my own ever since,” Teddy says, feeling the hostility between them rising again. He doesn’t want this man to explode at his door, so he tries to keep his voice from elevating “Look, Martin is the reason I got clean. I didn’t want to make the same mistake as I made with Edward. I know I fucked up with him, but  _I_ —” he points to himself— “shouldn’t be the reason why he doesn’t see his little brother.”

Oswald sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Teddy has made a valid point; he shouldn’t be the reason Edward doesn’t see his brother. “If it wasn’t for that boy—“ he leers up at the man who looks like an older version of his lovable florist— “I wouldn’t even consider talking to Edward about any of this, but he does have a right to know.” It isn’t his place to keep the existence of a younger sibling from the man he already deeply cares about. “...and don’t you dare think for one fucking second that this automatically means that you get to talk to him, it doesn’t… This is Edward’s decision on whether he wants to see you or your little boy. Whatever he decides, I’m supporting him because that’s what you do when you really care for someone. You don’t beat them to the point that the thought of you givens them panic attacks.”  

Teddy sniffs, letting that last sentence roll off his back. “I get it.” He nods. “I deserved that.”

“You deserve much more than just harsh words.”

Teddy stands quietly. He can’t argue with a man that’s speaking the truth.

Since Oswald has agreed to tell Edward about his brother, Teddy thinks it would be nice if Ed could see Martin too. “Can you just—just wait here for a moment.” He starts to back up into the hotel room.

“What!?” Oswald stands utterly confused by this man actions.

Teddy goes to the coffee table and picks up a picture resting there, then returns to the door. “Will you give this to little Eddie?” He offers Oswald the photo of Martin. “Martin took that himself. If Edward is really as missed up as you say he is then the thought of my involvement with the picture will only taint it. I don’t want Edward to think I took it or anything.”

With a heavy sigh, Oswald snatches the picture.

“Thank you,” Teddy says, very grateful.

“I was coming here with plans to pistol whip you,” Oswald snarls, digging a finger into the man’s chest. “So don’t you dare fucking thank me.” He swiftly turns alway and gimps with his cane down the hall.

“Hey!” Teddy suddenly shouts, causing Oswald to stop and peek back. “I never got your name.”

“That’s because I never gave it to you,” Oswald answers and continues getting far away from his friend’s abusive father.

## *  
*  
*

Edward’s first night at the Van Dahl manor was a relatively peaceful one, despite the direction his day had turned. Oswald gives him a proper tour of the mansion with detailed stories of his family’s history inside the 200-year-old estate. He also showed Edward the room he’ll be staying which was close to the garden and has a bay window view of its beautiful flowers. Oswald knew this room would be the best place for Edward to feel safe and relaxed. It isn’t a large garden, but he knew Edward would love it all the same.

Now, Oswald returns home from his meeting with Edward’s father and knows exactly where to look to find the florist. Edward couldn’t stop mentioning how much time he was going to spend in that garden, so Oswald knew he would be there pruning and watering the plants.

He steps out into the yard, shocked by the state of things. “You’re—you’re reorganizing my garden?” Oswald asks, eyebrows raised, taking in the sight of his new garden.

Edward has completely moved all the rose bushes to the center of the yard so that they surround the foundation, giving the garden a more gothic feeling that matches the house. He rearranged the butterfly attracting plants so that they are more spread out so the butterflies will travel all over the garden instead of being attracted to only one area. He also moves the sunflowers to a better place where they can drink up the sun the way they’re meant to do. Everything is slowly becoming more beautifully organized.

“Just a little redesigning,” Edward answers, placing the flowers in their new home. “You have the most amazing sunflowers. I wish I could get some as beautiful as yours in my shop. I’d probably sell more of them if they looked like these,” he chuckles, covering the flowers roots with fresh soil.

“I don’t—I don’t know what to say about all of this.” Oswald never imagined coming home to such a huge change, but he loved the surprise. He loved coming home to Edward.

“All you have to say is thank you.” Edward peeks back at Oswald with a smile.

“Thank you.” Oswald blushes and joins Edward down on the ground.

Edward giggles and hands Oswald the garden shovel, then he points to the spot he wants Oswald to dig.

Oswald breaks into the earth while wearing one of his favorite two-thousand dollar pinstriped suits. “How did you sleep last night?” he asks. He and Edward slept in their own beds, so he doesn’t know how the rest of Edward’s night went after they’ve said goodnight.

“I slept well—“ Edward takes the sunflower out of the pot he stored it in for the move— “like a baby.” He felt safe because his father had no clue where he was sleeping.  

“I’m glad to hear that. I wanted you to sleep well.”

“And I did.” Edward playfully bumps shoulders with Oswald before resting the plant in the hole that was just dug.

Oswald watches Edward straitened the plant and covers the roots, thinking of the best way to start the conversation about his father. He can’t just blatantly blurt out that he has a little brother. He has to do this carefully.

“We have to talk about something, gorgeous.”

“I’m listening.” Edward picks up the watering can and waters the plants.

“You might not like what I’m about to say.”

Edward freezes from pouring the water. What could Oswald possibly say that he wouldn’t like?

“I went to see your father this morning,” Oswald confesses.

Edward gasps and drops the watering can. “Why would you do that?” His voice was sharp.

“I did it for you. To protect you. To make sure that he knows to stay away from you or he’ll have to deal with me.” Oswald takes Edward by his dirt-covered hand. “If that upsets you, then I’m sorry, but I had to do it.”

Edward closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to bring himself back to that serene state when it was just him and the flowers. “No,” he sighs, opening his eyes and gazes back at Oswald. “It doesn’t upset me—well it did a little—but I’m not upset with you. You only did what you thought was right.” He kisses Oswald on the back of the hand, then picks up the watering can and finishes giving the flowers a drink. “So, how did that go?” He curiously asks.

“Not the way I planned.” He stops Edward from watering the plant and takes the can out of his hand.

Edward turns to Oswald, frightened by what he might say next.

“I don’t really know how to say this,” Oswald spoke softly, taking Edward’s hand again.

Edward blinks, tipping his head to the right. “How to say what?”

“Your father really is ill.”

“I know that,” Edward says, confused by why Oswald would repeat this fact.

“He’s going to die—“ Oswald holds Ed’s hand a little tighter and takes a deep breath— “and when he does, he’ll be leaving behind an eleven-year-old boy.”

Edward squints, processing the words Oswald just spoke. “So wh-what are you saying?” Edward quickly stands up and backs away a little from Oswald, looking down at him with his hands on his hips. “That he—he has another son?”

“Yes, Edward.” Oswald carefully picks himself up from the ground. “You have a little brother.” He dusts the dirt off of his paints.

“Huh,” Edward huffs, crossing his arms. “So wh-what did he say? What did my father say to you?”

“He said getting in contact with you was never about him and that he wants you to meet your brother. He also mentioned wanting you to be the one to take the boy when he can’t care for him anymore.”

“I knew he wanted something.” Edward starts to pace back and forth. He knew his father's intentions were never genuinely about gaining his forgiveness. He wouldn’t have forgiven him even if they were. “He always wants something from me.”

Oswald stops Edward’s nervous pacing by grabbing his shoulders. “You don’t have to do anything, Ed. That child is not your responsibility if you don’t want him to be.”

“I know that Oswald, but this is all just really fucked up,” Edward complains. His shoulders slump forward and his head falls back as he rolls his eyes with a sigh. “Even more so because it’s all happening while we’re at the beginning of something together.” He’s starting to think, with his family issues, that the timing was wrong in starting this new relationship with Oswald.

“Hey....” Oswald rubs Edward’s shoulders soothingly. “Don’t be like that. This isn’t going to affect anything growing between us.” He caresses Edward’s cheek. “We can only get stronger together, and whatever you decide to do about your family, I’ll support you.”

“You will?”

“Of course I will, gorgeous,” Oswald says with a smile and winks at the taller man.

“Okay,” Edward replies, holding back giggles. He rests his hand over the one Oswald has against his cheek. “I just can’t help but think about what that boy’s life must be like. Teddy should never be around children.”

“He claims he doesn’t drink anymore and that he’s off the drugs. He said he got clean for the kid.”

“Apparently, I wasn’t worth getting clean for.”

“Don’t think about that.” Oswald encourages.

He doesn’t want Edward to feel like he’s worthless to a man who treated him worse than trash. Edward has an infinite amount of worth to Oswald and he’s going to show Edward every day if given a chance.

“That man is a dick!” he goes on to say. “He always has been a dick and he always will be a dick. So that’s nothing for you to worry your brilliant mind about.”

“He is a dick,” Edward grumbles with a twitch of his upper lip.

“The biggest dick I’ve ever seen.”

A smile stretches on Edward’s face and a breathy laugh escapes him. “You always make me feel better… So I’ll try not to let him bother me.”  

“Good.” Oswald picks up the garden shears Edward left on the ground and goes to the white roses to cut the prettiest flower for his friend. When he brings it back, he tucks the rose behind Edward’s ear. “And here I thought you couldn’t get any more perfect.”

Edward dissolves into giggles, cheeks blushing redder than a fresh strawberry. “You’re such a flirt.” He straightens his glasses and feels the soft petals of the rose in his ear.

“Only with you.” He leans in and kisses Edward on the cheek.

Though they’ve shared their first kiss, and Edward has given Oswald permission to kiss him any time, Oswald is still savoring that beautiful first kiss. He doesn’t want to move too fast or get greedy for more kisses, so he’s saving their second kiss for the perfect time.

Edward holds Oswald’s hand and takes him to the fountain to sit. “So I assume Teddy told you my brother’s name.”

“Yes. I saw I’m actually,” he says, sitting down next to Edward. “His name is Martin.” Oswald takes the picture out of his breast pocket and gives it to the florist.

Edward looks at the photo, mixed emotions surging through him. This child was raised by the same man as him, yet Martin’s life appears to be vastly different from the one Edward had to live. Something about that seems so unfair, making Edward feel robbed.

“He is a beautiful child,” Edward’s voice is choked with emotion.

“I thought he looked like you.”

Edward sniffs, holding back the tears that threaten to burn down his cheek. “What was he like when you saw him?”

“Well…” Oswald shifts in his seat. “I only saw him for a moment. He came out of his room and your father sent him back in, but I don’t—I don’t think Martin can speak.”

“What makes you think that?” Edward asks and gazes down at the photo again. Martin looks like a child who has a lot to say.

“He wrote down everything he said in a notepad and showed it to your father to read.”

“Huh… how interesting.” Edward scoots closer to Oswald and rests his head on his shoulder.

He has a life-changing choice to make and he doesn’t want to make his decision lightly. He’s curious about his little brother but choosing to get to know Martin poses a great challenge. Edward would have to interact with his father in some way and that’s the last thing he wants to do in this universe.

Edward lifts his head and rests his chin on Oswald’s shoulder, eyeing the man he hopes to someday call his boyfriend. “What would you do in this situation?”

Oswald thinks for a moment. He may not know the suffering of coming from an abusive family, but Oswald knows real pain from his own life. Losing both his parents were two of the most devastating things that have happened to him, so he uses what he learned from living through that trauma to give Edward an answer to his question. “I would be hurt and a little jealous because the boy is living a life that I was never offered, but I’d try not to hold that against him. I would want to see my brother. I would want to get to know him despite our lives being different.”

“You’re such a good man, Oswald,” Edward says and lays his head back on Oswald’s shoulder, and clings onto his arm, holding Oswald close to him.

“You’re a good man too.”

“Yeah, I know I am,” Edward replies confidently. “Because I’m going to do the same thing you would. I can’t be mad at him. He’s done nothing to me and he shouldn’t have to live without a brother just because our father is an asshole.”

“Are you sure about that?” Oswald asks. This is a real and huge decision that could be damaging to Edward’s mental state. “Because that means you’re going to have to see your father.”

“I know, but I don’t have to say much of anything to him and he’s not going to say much to me. There is nothing he can say that would make me forgive him,” Edward states boldly, sure of his decision. “This is about me and what I want to do… and I what to get to know my little brother.”

“Good,” Oswald says, proud of his potential lover making a decision to benefit his own life. “I’m glad you’re doing it for yourself.”

## *  
*  
*

_—One Week Later—_

Edward spent the past week staying at Oswald’s house, building up the mental strength to do what he never thought he’d be doing.

Oswald wanted to be at Edward’s side when he comes face to face with the man that made his life a living hell, but Edward wanted to go at it alone. He wants to face his demon head on so that Teddy knows that he doesn’t scare him anymore.

Standing in the hall of the Gotham View Hotel, Edward has second thoughts about everything.  _Was it really stupid for me to do this alone? Could this all be a trap to lure me back into my father's life just to be hurt by him again?_  Countless thoughts swarm Edward’s mind, but he fights them back. He needs a clear head for the task at hand.

When Edward finally finds the strength to knock on the hotel room door, he doesn’t have long to wait before it swiftly swings open with his father standing on the other side. “F-Fuck!,” he puffs and reaches for his back pocket to make sure the butterfly knife Oswald gave him is still there. His fearful reaction to the sight of his father has been somewhat the same for almost thirty years. If he’s going to come here to see his brother, getting over that sudden urge to run the opposite way is something Edward really needs to work heard on.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Teddy immediately says when he saw his oldest son trembling in fear at the sight of him. It concerned him greatly to realize that he is the root of Edward’s post-traumatic stress. “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“I know you won’t,” Edward’s voice cracks a little and he keeps his hand on his back pocket. “Oswald gave me protection and he showed me how to use it.”

“That’s understandable.” He peeks his head out of the door and looks down both ends of the hall. “Where is your boyfriend?”

“That’s none of your concern,” Edward spoke more confidently. Being with Oswald and knowing that he supports him, really helped raise Edward’s confidence level. “Now you’re going to stand there and listen.” He’s never spoken so sternly to his father before. It felt therapeutic.

Teddy nodded, understanding that Edward wouldn’t come here without terms for his visit. “Okay, little Eddie.”

Edward takes a deep breath and stands up straight with his shoulders broad. “I’m not here for you,” he makes that point crystal clear. “I’m not here to give you a clean conscience about your past because you’re going to take that guilt down to hell with you.” Edward dries the tear that suddenly ran down his cheek. The emotions of his words hit him unexpectedly. “I’m here for my little brother. I want to meet him. I want to be in his life and I’m doing that for me, not you. I don’t want you near me while I’ll talking to him. I don’t want to see you and the only time I’m speaking to you is out in this hall… If any of this bothers you at all, I’m going to leave and I’m never coming back.”

“I have no problems with that. I want you to know Martin. I want you to be the one to take care of him when I can’t. You’re going to be his only family, you know? I don’t want him going to an orphanage.”

“I haven’t decided if I’m going to take him in yet.” It’s a huge responsibility to take care of a child. Edward needs to make sure he’s capable and ready for such a task. “I need to get to know him first.”

“You have plenty of time to get to know him. You can see him every day and you don’t have to stay here when you visit him. You can take him anywhere in the city. I trust that you’d keep him safe.” Teddy turns his head away, fighting back the tears. He wants to talk about more things with Edward. He wants to hug him and tell him how sorry he is for the way he treated him, but he knows that he can’t. Edward would never let Teddy touch him. He’d never want to hear his father begging him for forgiveness. “Is there—“  he sniffs and turns to face Edward after successfully keeping the tears from flowing— “anything else we have to settle before you come in?”

Edward felt no remorse when he saw his father choking back tears. How could he feel repentance for someone who didn’t have the basic decency to treat him like a human? “Does Martin know about me?” He asks.

“Yes,” Teddy answers with a nod. He told Martin little details about Edward’s adult life as he was searching for his older son. When he learned of Edward being a florist he shared it with Martin and a few happy memories of when Edward was a kid. It wasn’t every day that Teddy was drunk and high off his ass. He and Edward had a few good times too, which he only hopes that Edward hasn’t forgotten.  

“Does he know what you did to me?” Edward has no doubt that he lied to Martin about the abuse, but he needs to hear his answer anyway.

“No.”

Edward huffs and rolls his eyes. No surprise there that Teddy never told Martin. “Have you ever hit him?” He asks. Just because Martin doesn’t know of his abuse doesn’t mean that the boy has been free of it.

“Never.”

“Good,” Edward says relieved. He may feel cheated and a bit jealous that Martin has a better start at life, but that doesn’t mean he wants him hurt. No one should have to suffer the pain he once did. “At least one of us has a happy childhood.”

“You should know that Martin doesn’t speak. His vocal cord was damaged in the car crash that killed his mother,” Teddy informs his son, then opens the door wider so Edward can step inside. “You can come in and help yourself to anything to drink or eat in the kitchen. You can even order room service if you like.” He wants them to have fun and feel comfortable during their first meeting. “I’ll let Martin know that you're here, then I’ll retire to my room for the duration of your stay. He’s very excited to meet you.”

Edward steps forward but stops himself. “One more thing.” He looks his father in the eye. “What’s killing you?”

Teddy takes pause. He can’t help but think that there’s some tiny part deep inside of Edward that does actually care about what he’s living through. The hopeful thought of that brings a tear to his eye. “Liver cancer,” he answers honestly.

“Okay,” Edward says without showing any emotions and walks into the hotel room.

## *  
*  
*

Standing inside the hotel room, Edward looks around and an ominous feeling washes over him. This is his father’s place. The place  _Edward Nashton_  is calling his home. Had it not been for the existence of his little brother, Edward would never have made the choice to be here.  

Teddy knocks on Martin’s door and enters the bedroom. He lets the child know that his older brother is here to meet him and that he’ll be in his room if he needs anything.

Martin turns off the tv and hugs his father. Teddy has promised him for months that he’d get to meet his older brother and now that day has come. He couldn't be more excited and proud that his father kept his word.

Teddy takes Martin by the hand and guides him out into the living room.

Edward turns towards the bedroom when it opens again, setting sight on his little brother for the first time. His heart aches with pain. So much time lost between them. So many unmade memories because of their father. He wants to try his best to make them up to Martin—not only for the boy but for himself as well.

Suddenly, the florist’s heart is lifted when Martin smiles up at him with the warmest chocolate eyes he’s ever seen.

“Martin, this is your brother, Edward Nygma,” Teddy introduces him. He ruffles the boy's shaggy hair and then goes to his room just as he promised.  

Once his father is gone, Edward feels more at ease, but he isn't quite sure what to say to this eleven-year-old boy. He’s never had much interaction with children, other than the ones coming into his shop with their parents. He likes kids—they’re only little humans—he just doesn't know how to start a conversation with one.  

“H-Hi?” he didn't mean for that to come out as a question.

Martin waves at him with a smile then picks up the notepad hanging around his neck.  _“Your last name is Nigma?”_  he shows Edward the note, unknowingly misspelling the name.

Edward was about to answer but he stopped himself when he saw Martin writing another note.

_“Daddy said you had the same name as him.”_

Edward gave Martin a reassuring smile. “I did, but I changed it.” He opped out of telling him that he changed it to hide from their father and that he also didn't want to be junior any longer.

 _“Cool!”_  Martin wrote the note with a happy face at the end.

Edward chuckles. His little brother's way of communication is the sweetest thing he's seen. Maybe someday they can both learn sign language together. “Do you like riddles?” he asks to break the ice between them.

Martin nods yes with enthusiasm.

Edward's lips curl up into a smile as he thinks of a funny one to tell. “Umm… What’s green and then red?”

It doesn't take long before Martin draws a picture of a stop light and shows it to his older brother.

“That's a good guess,” Edward says impressed. “Very, very good guess, but the answer is….. Frogs in a blender.”

The child's face lights up and a breathy laugh escapes him.

“You like that one?” Edward snorts. Seeing Martin’s laugh warmed his heart even more.

 _“Please tell me another one.”_  he scribbled on his paper.

“Okay… What do you call a three-legged cow?”

Martin quickly turns the page of his notepad and write his answer this time.  _“Hamburger?”_

“Close.” Edward is so amazed by how smart Martin was. Some children wouldn't even try to guess an answer. “Lean beef.”

Martin couldn't help but laugh again. He didn't know what to expect when meeting his brother, but he didn’t think Edward would be so silly and funny.

“You’re such a good kid.” Edward chortles.

Martin suddenly steps up to Edward and gives him a hug.

Edward gasps and his body tenses, surprised when he’s wrapped by such little arms. He starts to meld into his brother’s embrace and hugs him back. Never would he have guessed that he’d be accepted so quickly and lovingly.  “You’re a good hugger too.”

When Martin pulls out of the hug. He gazes up at Edward with a bright twinkling of love in his eyes. He loves his brother. Even when Edward was just stories from their father, Martin loved him. He loved the idea of him and now he gets to really love him. He takes a step back and turns the page of his notepad to ask Edward a question.  _“Do you like video games?”_

Now it’s Edward’s turn for his face to light up with excitement. Little does Martin know that this florist is a bit of a hardcore gamer. “Yes, I do!”

 _“Daddy bought me the new God of War game.”_ He shows Edward the note and immediately writes down the rest.  _“You wanna play?”_

Edward’s eyes get a bit misty. He had expected today to be an emotional one, but what he didn’t see coming was such a strong. instant, bond with his little brother. He bites back the tears brewing in his eyes and straightens his glasses before accepting Martin’s offer to play. “I’d love to do that with you.”

Martin quickly took Edward by the hand and dragged him back into his bedroom.


	6. Oswald’s Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Oswald make their relationship official and Oswald is finally honest about his other occupation involving a life of crime. Later, Oswald loses his virginity and Martin texts Edward with urgent news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned into smut when I originally planned for it to have more Martin. But Edward and Oswald knew more than me about what they wanted to happen. So they forced my hand to write this very long and incredibly sexy smut. Please enjoy the loss of virginity and the drama at the end! I would appreciate it if you found this chapter entertaining that you like, reblog, or comment. I’d love to know your opinions. Happy reading! (Side note: Edward is a soft squishy boy who loves his new brother.)

## 

## Part Six: Oswald’s Love Potion

Edward didn’t expect for meeting his little brother, Martin, to breathe something of a new life into him. He thought he was content with the way things were going for him before he knew of Martin, and now he doesn’t think he could have another day without being in contact with his brother in some way.

The florist had come back to Oswald’s place after his first visit with Martin even more enthusiastic than Oswald has ever seen him before. The mayor of Gotham knew at that moment that their growing relationship was going to include this little boy as well. He couldn’t be more honored to welcome Edward and Martin as new additions into his life.

It’s been a week since Edward has met Martin. He’s seen him twice in Teddy’s hotel room and has text him a few times over the week— learning more about each other with every little message back and forth. Oswald hasn’t met the child officially yet, but Edward tells him everything of what he knows about his new brother.

Thought Edward had been to his father’s place twice, he still hasn’t gone back home to his own loft. He can’t sleep there alone knowing that Teddy knows exactly where he lives. The situation at the hotel room is greatly different since Martin is there and Edward knows that his father will stay on his best behavior— especially since Martin doesn’t know of the abusive childhood Edward had lived. Because of that, Edward feels more comfortable staying at Oswald’s mansion. There are no chances of him getting any late night visits or calls from his father looking to having a real conversation to patch up their relationship.

## *  
*  
*

Oswald and Edward relax together on the couch in the living room of the Van Dahl mansion. Edward sits snuggled close to Oswald with his bare feet warmly tucked under one of the decorative pillows. He looks at the screen of his phone, reading a new message from his brother.

>   _Precious Little Brother_  : _Did you know that I’m really good at math?_
> 
> _Me: No, but I had a feeling with how good you are at those video games._

Oswald sits with an arm draped over Edward’s shoulder as he reads from a book the florist had recommended him to try.

“Martin is a whiz at math,” Edward breaks the comfortable silence between them.

Before, only the flicker of fire burning in the fireplace was the only sound in the room. The old mansion gets very drafty when the sun goes down.

“Have I told you that, Oswald,” he adds, sending a message back to his brother.

>   _Precious Little Brother_   _: I was the best in my class when we lived in Florida._
> 
> _Me: That’s fantastic, little one!_
> 
> _Precious Little Brother_  :  _The teacher was kind of a tool but he was ok._
> 
> _Me: Hahaha! A tool! Like a pocket knife?_
> 
> _Precious Little Brother_   _: No. More like measuring tape, only good for one job_.
> 
> Me: You’re so funny!

“No,” Oswald answers. “You’ve never told me he was good at math. ”

“It’s his favorite subject in school, but his teacher was a tool though.”

“Like a pocket knife?” Oswald asks.

“That’s what I said, but Martin said he was more like measuring tape— kinda useless and good for only one job. Which I suppose he meant only good at teaching math.”

Oswald snickers, “That boy is funny. Of course, he wouldn’t be a pocket knife. Those have many uses.”

“He really is funny!” he says with a smile, then texts Martin goodnight.

> _Precious Little Brother_   _: I have to go now. Daddy took his meds so it’s time for bed._
> 
> _Me: Okay. Goodnight!_
> 
> _Precious Little Brother_   _: Goodnight!_

Edward then puts his phone down on the couch cushion.

“With a big brother as smart as you,” Oswald comments. “I’m not surprised that the kid loves numbers.”

Edward’s cheeks bloom with color and he rests his head on Oswald’s shoulder. “He really misses school. He’s only been in Gotham for a little over a month ever since Teddy found out where I was. Before they were living in Florida.”

“Have you ever been to Florida?” Oswald asks and closes his book.

“No, but I’ll like to go. I want to see all of the beautiful tropical plants.”

“Maybe someday I’ll take you there,” he chortles, soothingly rubbing Edward’s upper right arm. “We can sit under the sun on that warm beach while you make us crowns with those tropical flowers.”

“I’d love making flower crowns on the beach for you.” Edward wraps his arms around Oswald’s chest “Would Martin be with us?”

“Of course, he would.” Oswald never imagined being there without him.

He gazes up at Oswald with a coy smile. “I love him already and I know that he loves me too.”

“It’s a beautiful bond you both share.”

“We have a bond too, Oswald.” He breathes and lays his head back on Oswald’s shoulder. “I’m just not sure of what it is.”

Oswald kindly lifts Edward’s head to gaze into those chocolate eyes. “What do you mean by that, gorgeous?” he asks. Such a curious comment for Ed to say.

Edward cuts his eyes away in thought. He’s been thinking about the status of their relationship over the past week and he doesn’t know if Oswald is feeling the same way as him. The mayor hasn’t shown any physical interest in the florist since the day they kissed in the flower shop.

“I’ve been staying here with you for two weeks,” Edward says, gazing back into Oswald’s sparkling eyes. “We’ve known each other for a month now, but you’ve only kissed me once.”

“Oh… oh, I’m sorry,” he hastily apologizes, cupping Edward’s right hand in both of his.

He never wanted Edward to question their relationship. He was only taking things slow. Maybe he was moving just a little too slow.

“With everything that’s going on with your family,” Oswald goes on to say. “I didn’t want to overwhelm you. I have a lot of respect for you, Edward, and a lot of emotional feelings for you as well. I just didn’t want them to rain on top of all the other things you’re already dealing with.”

“But I thought—“ he tips his head slightly to the right— “you said my family issues wouldn’t interfere with anything between us.”

“I did say that, but that proved to be easier said than done.”

Edward blinks, holding back the tears threatening to stain his cheeks. “I don’t think I’m understanding.”

“You’re happy with your brother, right?”

“Of course I am, but he has nothing to do with this.”

“I know that. I’m just saying that he gives you strength,” Oswald clarifies. “You’ve gone to see him twice at your father’s place… of all places, and I know it scares you to go there. It still frightens you to see him. For some reason, it makes me think that maybe you’re not ready for what we have to become more, because you kinda do have your father back in your life.”

The tears Edward has been aguishly fighting back rolls down his cheeks. What is Oswald saying? Does he not want to be with him?

“Oh, gorgeous…” Oswald says hushed and cups his cheek, drying away the tears with his thumb. “Just listen, okay? I know your mind is probably spinning with hundreds of thoughts.”

“It is,” Edward says breathy, hopelessly trying to keep calm. “But I’m listening.”

“I just know that seeing Teddy is taking a lot out of you. I don’t want to push you into anything with me because I know how your anxiety is and I don’t want to add to it.”

“You’re adding to it now,” Edward interrupts— blatantly saying the first thought at the top of his head.

“I can see I’ve done that now and I didn’t mean for that to happen,” he says sincerely. “I just wanted you to know why I’ve held off on kissing you. I only wanted to focus on taking care of you.”

Edward sniffs and cleans his ruddy face from the tears. Oswald does have a logical reason behind his actions. He has been emotionally drained between being excited to get to know Martin and the sheer horror of having to see his father. It has taken a lot of him, but that doesn’t mean he can’t handle affection from Oswald. He needs it now more than ever.

“I want you to kiss me, Oswald,” he confesses. “I like feeling your lips against mine. It melts away my fears.”

“It does?”

“Yes.” He nods, holding Oswald’s hands tightly. “You’re not just a friend to me. You’re my boyfriend and I care so much about you. I want to show you how much by touching you, feeling you against me, and breathing in your breath. I want all of that and more.”

Oswald squints. “More?”

“Yes… I want to feel you inside me,” Edward whispers. He leans in closer to Oswald and cups his pale round cheek, licking his lips as he gazes into those breathtaking eyes. “I’ve never seen eyes so green and luminescent like a galaxy of stars.”

“I’ve never seen eyes so rich that pulls me in like a black hole. They’re so warm and inviting that they melt my heart.” He gently brushes his nose over the tip of Edward’s. His heart begins to races when the florist’s hands slowly slip down to the nape of his neck.   
  


Edward presses his lips against the mayor’s, finally sharing his breath once again.  
  
With his eyes wide open— gawking at the closed lids of the florist’s— Oswald’s body shivers when Edward suddenly claimed his lips with his own. He thought he’d be more prepared since he knew that it was coming, but it still surprised him. His closes his eyes and his hands jitter as he rests them on Edward’s shoulders, melding into the intoxicating kiss.

“Mmm…” Edward hums delicately, moving his hands from the nape of Oswald’s neck back to his cheeks. “Mmm…” He vibrates again, tasting the sweetest thing he’s ever had in his life.   
  
Oswald slowly starts to break off their kiss, nibbling tenderly on Edward’s bottom lip. He lingers there for a moment, pressing their lips together again and again, not wanting to let him go.

Edward deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into Oswald’s mouth when his lips parted. He presses his body against him slowly laying Oswald down onto the couch. He slides his hand down Oswald’s chest until it slips pasts his belt.

“Ah,” Oswald moans when Edward travels from his lips to his cheek and all the way down to the crook of his neck. “Oh… Oh, Edward,” he pants, burying his hands in his curly, soft, hair.

However, when Edward starts to palm at Oswald’s zipper, their current state has become overstimulating. Oswald isn’t sure how much he could take before his body starts to betray him by giving out undeniable signs that this is exactly wanted. It just all feels so strange and unlikely for something like this to be happening to him.

“Please stop,” he whimpered.

Edward stops immediately and sits up from laying on Oswald’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no.” Oswald sits up and combs down the hair on the back of his head with his hand. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. The kiss just escalated so quickly and it took me by surprise.”

“I didn’t mean to be so zealous.”

“It’s okay. I was just a little overwhelmed.”

“I know you’ve never had sex, Oswald, and that the first time can be a bit scary, so we can go as slow as you want. Your comfort level is more important to me.” Edward takes Oswald’s hand and kisses it. “I’m not saying that we have to have sex now. I’m only saying that I’m ready whenever you are.”

“I have thought about it a lot lately. I care so much about you and I have been thinking of you as a boyfriend. I do want to make love with you, Edward, but I’m afraid to. There’s something about me that you don’t know yet,” he discloses.

He thinks now is a better time than any to finally tell him about the nature of his second occupation.

“It might change the way you think of me,” Oswald quickly adds.

“I highly doubt that,” Ed says with a throaty chuckle.

“It will. I know it will,” he says, matter-of-fact.

Edward doesn’t think everyone who is involved with the mob are “filthy crimelords”— his words exactly— and that some try to do what they think is best for the ones they love. However, he also thinks those that don’t “should jump off the pier”— his words again— and that’s the part that really frightens Oswald. He might make a quick judgment and not want to go any further in the relationship. So before possibly moving on to any intimate activities, Oswald must tell Edward the truth about him.

“You’re such a kind and gentle person who loves to make people smile with flowers. I’m a monster compared to you.”

“Oswald—“ Edward closes the gap between them— “you have no idea what I’d think until you tell me.”

He takes a deep breath before revealing the truth. “I’m the Mayor of Gotham… and I’m also the King of Gotham.”

Edward gawks at Oswald for a moment before suddenly bursting out in a teetering laugh. “Are you telling me I’m dating royalty? I knew you were rich, but I didn’t know this city had a monarchy.”

“It does when your speaking of the mob,” he spoke over Edward’s giggly bander.

Edward’s eyes widen and his gasps with a hand over his heart. “Wait… are you confessing to me that you’re a mobster?”

“I’m not just any mobster, I’m the Penguin. I run the whole operation. Nothing happens in this city without me knowing it.”

“Huh,” he huffs. “So that’s why you know people like Mr. Zsasz.”

Oswald blinks, confusion etched on his face. This isn’t how he saw this situation unfolding. “That’s all you have to say? You’re not upset with me?”

“Am I supposed to be?” The florist inquires. Being the head of a gang of goons isn’t the worst thing someone could do.

“I thought you would. I’ve done bad things— even things that helped me win the election.”

“That’s just normal politician stuff. I still voted or you regardless,” Edward says nonchalantly. “Besides, crime in this city has been down since you’ve been mayor.”

“But you called mobsters filthy crimelords that need to jump off the pier.”

“I did?” he says soft-spoken, surprised that Oswald remembered such an insignificant comment.

“Yes.” He nods. “The morning after I spent the night at your loft.

Edward snickers joyously, cheeks tickled pink as he speaks. “I suppose I did.”

“That’s why I thought you’d be mad.”

“I obviously wasn’t talking about you, Oswald,” Edward clarifies, planting a hand on his boyfriend’s knee. “You’re the sweetest and dearest man I’ve ever known. You’re a good person and I know you’d never hurt anyone without a reason. What you do in that part of your life is your business. I just want you to be safe when you do it.” He kisses Oswald on the cheek. “Besides, I’m not in a position to be upset or suggest that you’d quit something you’ve been doing long before you met me. It’s a part of your life. I have no right to make you end a part of your life. You have to do that yourself if you ever want to quit. It has to be your choice and I’m here to support you no matter what.”

“I don’t… I don’t know what I was so worried about,” Oswald says relieved, laying his hand over Edward’s. “I should have told you before.”

“Let me explain something to you.” Edward hopes this will ease any lingering anxiety Oswald may have. “My father would make me pick these long branches from a bush and braid them together into something he called a switch so he could whip me with it,” his voice is brittle but he stays strong and doesn’t shed a tear. “So managing organized crime is nothing compared to what I’ve already lived through. Knowing that you are… the Penguin… actually makes me feel safer.”

Oswald immediately pulls Edward into a hug, holding him tightly. “I’m sorry that happened to you. You deserved so much better.”

“It’s okay, Oswald. This moment isn’t about me, it’s about you.”

“I’m just so lucky to have you in my life. You’re so understanding. I thought that would surely be the deal breaker and that I’d lose you.”

“You’re not losing me. I’m staying right here with you.”

“Oh, Ed,” Oswald sighs and kisses Edward passionately.

The recently outed crime boss moans faintly and his eyes slip closed as Edward presses his body against him. He whimpered, wrapping his arms around Edward— getting worked up at the moment. He slowly laid the florist down on the couch and crawled on top of him, resting his hips between Ed’s highs.   

“Is this okay?” Oswald asks. Something inside him was leading the way into putting Edward in this position on the couch. He didn’t know he could be so in control and confident in this kind of intimate encounter.

“Yes, this is perfect.” Having Oswald’s weight on top of him was exactly what he needed. “Now roll your hips slowly. You should be able to feel my cock through your pants.”

Oswald did exactly as Edward instructed and rolls his hip against the florist. He could definitely feel Edward’s cock through the rutting of fabric between them.  “Ah…ah…” he gasped, body shivering nervously. Oh, god. This was really happening. He can feel both of their members throbbing in the confines of their pants, pressing hard against the each other.

“U-umm…ughn…” Edward gnawed at his lip, fidgeting and squirming under Oswald’s smooth rhythm. “You know how to get a boy aroused.” He arches his back as his hand slid down to Oswald’s ass and he gives the plump cheeks a possessive squeeze.

The mayor was now officially his boyfriend. So many bouquets of flowers are going to be sent to his office from here on.

“I do?” Oswald’s cheeks flushed with color.

“Yes, you do.” Edward wraps his legs around him, curling his toes when Oswald thrusts against his cock just right. “You’re very good at it… ah!”

Oswald let out a cry as he continued to roll his hips down against Edward’s inadvertently. He moaned, unable to stop himself from increasing the friction of the clothing between them. He rolled his hip again and again. It felt unbelievable to grind on top of Edward like a horny schoolboy. The unfamiliar sensation jolting through him made him feel afraid, alive, and in love. He never knew this mix of intoxicating feelings ever existed.

“Oh, gods!” Edward panted, his cock leaking pre-cum through his pants. He grabbed onto Oswald’s hips to slow him down so he can take a deep breath to calm himself. “We need… We need to slow down there, big boy… Before one of us— one of us creams our pants… and that would be such a waste,” he managed to chuckle out the sentence. He whips the sweat misting on his brow on the back of his hand. “Phew…. uhgn… wow!…”

“Why do you want to slow down?” Oswald was only just getting into it.

“Honestly…” He tries to steady his breathing. If dry humping took that much out of him, he can’t wait to feel how it would be without the clothing in the way. “I wasn’t quite expecting to be offered your virginity tonight. So I’m not really prepared for sex, but I can be.” Edward smoothly sat up and Oswald scooted back to give him space to move. “Now, do you think you can wait ten maybe fifteen minutes while I properly prepare myself for us?”

Oswald licks his lips and nods, rather than trying to strain out an answer. Being that this is his first time, he was the one who was closer to creaming his pants

“Wait… I shouldn’t just go off and get ready just because I wanted you to take me. This is your first time and I should have asked about your preferences first,” Edward adds.

He thinks it’s important to talk about what a partner is able to do and what they might not like.

“You know that I’m a bisexual man. So I don’t mind giving or receiving, but I do prefer receiving. Which is why I was so eager to just hop up and get ready,” Edward chuckles, covering his toothy grin behind his hand.

“I—I don’t think I have a preference,” Oswald says timidly. “I’ve only been emotionally and physically attracted to you, but I do find women appealing. So I don’t know if I’m gay or bi or anything in between.”

“That’s okay, Oswald. You have plenty of time to discover all of that about yourself and I’m here to help you, but we don’t really have to focus on any of that right now.”

“Okay,” Oswald says with a smile.

“But I’m sure you do have a preference on what position you wanted to take tonight.”

“I really don’t think I do.”

“Of course you do.” Edward flashes a reassuring grin. “You thought about us having sex, right?

“Yes.” He nods. “But it wasn’t anything kinky. It was always sweet and romantic… like you.”  

Edward dissolves into giggles, blushing ear to ear. “You know me quite well, Oswald.” He gifts his boyfriend with a loving kiss. “So tell me what you were doing in the fantasy?”

“Well, we played a little. You let me explore your body. You laid across my lap and allowed my fingers to enter you. You smelt like roses and you tasted like them too. Then I was on top of you, making love to you, and whispering sweet things in your ear.”

“See. That’s one preference and we don’t always have to do it that way. Switching is part of the fun.” Edward gently grazes the back of his hand down Oswald’s cheek. “So was that the way you wanted to do it tonight?”

“Yes… Yes, I think I do.”

“Alright. You wait here. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes at the most, then we can go up to your bedroom.”

“Okay,” Oswald nodded.

Edward gave him another sweet kiss before standing from the couch and heading up to his room.

## *  
*  
*

After washing up, the florist prepared himself with a scent he knew Oswald would love. He had brought his favorite perfume with him to the mansion— which he had made himself from different varieties of roses. He pats a little dab behind each ear, on his wrists, and between his inner thighs.

With Oswald being inexperienced with sex, especially safely preparing a partner for anal, Edward decided to give him a little head start. He wants Oswald to be confident and not worry about hurting him, so he’ll do all the work of opening himself up for Oswald just this once. (Unless Oswald ends up likening to watch Edward finger himself, then this surely won’t be the last time he does it.) It will also be a nice surprise for Oswald to find the little toy he has prepared for tonight.

So before Edward covers himself in the gold and black robe Oswald allowed him to borrow, Edward coats his hand with unscented lubrication and fingers himself as he’s bent over the bathroom sink.

“Ah…ah…” he moans softly, stretching his hole wide enough to take the glass anal plug with a rose as the base and a ruby jewel in the center. He chose this toy over the emerald plug with a yellow butterfly on the base. He thought the rose was a better symbolism for the first flowers Oswald bought for him when he asked Edward out on their first date.

As a side note, Edward wasn’t expecting to have sex with Oswald during his stay with the mansion, but he did bring the toys for his own personal amusement. Sometimes at work Edward likes to be all plugged up without anyone ever knowing. It adds a bit of a thrill on those slow days at the flower shop. This is why he brought the plugs from home in the first place. He thought he’d be returning to work soon and he could return to his more “normal” routine, but with his Father still in the city, that has proven to be a little more difficult. However, now that his relationship with Oswald is official, maybe after tonight Oswald can get in on this little private game.

## *  
*  
*

Now in only the bathrobe, fresh scent of roses on his skin and the toy safely secured, Edward meets Oswald back in the living room. He’s amazed to find that Oswald has gone and freshened himself up as well.

“Well don’t you look handsome in those silk pajamas,” Edward says, stepping up to the couch.

“I figured I’d change since you were getting all dolled up.”

“I’m not really dolled up.” Edward’s cheeks flushed with color. “I’m just in a robe.”

“A rather expensive robe.” Oswald winks.

“But a robe nonetheless.” Edward smiles, offing Oswald his hand. “Ready to go upstairs?”

Oswald stares at Edward’s delicately smooth looking hand, having a bit of self-doubt. Had they not taken a break, he probably wouldn’t be feeling this way. He was so confident and sure of what he wanted when he was on top of Edward on the couch. Now he doesn’t know where all of that went.

“Not really. ” He turns his head away. “But we can still go if you want.”

“Oswald, I’m not going anywhere unless you’re sure,” Edward says. “We can sit here all night and cuddle if that’s all you’re comfortable with. I really don’t mind. I just want to be with you.”

If Oswald isn’t willing to consent to anything, then Edward it more than happy to stop right now. They can always try another time.

Oswald gazes up at Edward. He was so tall, slender, and stunning in the robe that only insinuated his long legs. He saw his own reflection in Edward’s glasses and seeing himself made him realize that this was exactly where he was supported to be. This moment was meant to be his first time.

He takes hold of Edward’s hand and kisses him, breathing in the scent of Ed’s rose perfume. He definitely wasn’t wearing this before. The scent draws him in, and he peppers kisses up Edward’s arm as he rises up from the couch.

Edward giggles from each kiss his boyfriend presses against his flesh. “Does this mean you’re ready now?”

“Yes, I am,” he says with a confident smile. “I think your perfume did the trick.”

“You know I make my own fragrances.”

“Yes, gorgeous, I know.”

“I didn’t have a name for this one, but now I’m going to call it ‘Oswald’s Love Potion’. It broke through your anxiousness and brought you to me.”

“I love that name.”

“Of course you do.” Edward hooks his arm together with Oswald’s. “Let’s go upstairs. You have some gifts to unwrap.”

“I’m not just unwrapping you?” Oswald was intrigued.

“Yes, you are.” He starts to lead them out of the living room. “But there is a little surprise hidden under this wrapping.”

“I can’t wait.”

## *  
*  
*

Once they were in Oswald’s bedroom, Edward takes out the bottle of lubrication from his robe and rests it on the bed.

“Don’t be afraid to use as much of that as you like.” Edward turns to Oswald, smiling at him with sparkling eyes. “The more slippery, the better.” He then takes Oswald’s by the hand and rests his other hand on Oswald’s hip and starts to slow dance with him— though there was no music playing.

“You’re such a good dancer, Edward.”

“It’s the one good quality my father ever thought me. He said I could never get a girl unless I knew how to slow dance. He was only half right. It works on boys too.” He rests his brow against Oswald’s, gazing into his eyes and continued to lead the dance.

“This is so nice.” Oswald slides his hand down Edward’s back and it comes to rest at his hips. “I don’t get to dance much because of my ankle.”

“Maybe you didn’t have the right partner who’d support you.” He brushes his nose over the tip of Oswald’s.

“Maybe you’re right.” Oswald licks his lips before kissing Edward delicately soft lips.

With each passing moment, they get closer to expressing their relationship in the most intimate way, but Oswald starts to wonder about something very important that would keep them both safe. He only saw Edward take out one bottle of lube.

“Edward,” he whispers. “Do we need a condom? I don’t have any.”

“I don’t have any either, but we’ll be fine. I promise. The last person I was with was my ex-girlfriend and we got tested together before we broke up. I haven’t been with anyone since her.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Do you trust me, Oswald?” He murmurs softly.

“Yes, I trust you,” Oswald answers nodding his head. “You have no reason to lie about that and I know you’d never hurt me.”

“You’re right.” He gave Oswald a quick tender kiss. “I wouldn’t hurt you.”

They dance a little longer, holding each other close as they listened to the music in their minds. It’s been so long since Oswald had danced that he forgot how fun it was. It also helped calm his nervousness. He’s happy they didn’t just hop into the bed once they entered the bedroom. Edward is keeping his word of taking things slow with him.

Edward exhaled pleasantly and rests his head on Oswald’s shoulder. “I love living here with you,” he says, hushed. “I miss my loft, but it doesn’t have you there.”

“I love coming home to find you here. You’ve done such amazing things to my garden. It doesn’t look abandoned anymore.”

“You’ll have something to remind you of me when I go home.”

“I’ll have a lot of things to remind me of you. The garden, my bedroom, this robe,” he laughs softly. “I’ll miss you when you’re gone.”

“I’ll miss you too, but I have to go home at some point. I can’t keep hiding from my father.”

“I know, but we don’t have to talk about that right now.

“Good—“ Edward lifts his head from his boyfriend’s shoulder— “because I just want to dance.”

“I have a better idea.” Oswald took Edward by the hand and guides him to the foot of the bed. “Would you mind if I unwrap my gift?”

“As long as I can unwrap mine,” he says with a bubbly giggle, tracing a finger down the buttons of Oswald’s shirt.

“How about we do it together.”

“Excellent idea.”

As Oswald slowly untied the knot in Edward’s robe, the florist starts to unbutton Oswald’s purple silk pajama shirt— revealing his pale hairless chest.

“Your body is stunning, Oswald,” he says, slipping the shirt off of the mayor’s shoulders.

The scars of Oswald’s life in the mob are visible across his torso, but Edward finds them beautiful, nonetheless. A monument to his survival on the toughest streets in Gotham.

“How badly did that hurt?” Edward asks, tracing a finger over what he thinks is a bullet wound on Oswald’s left shoulder.

“It was agonizing. I couldn’t go to the hospital for it” Oswald answers honestly.

“Why not?”

“It’s a really long story. Can I tell you another time?”

“Of course you can.” He traces his fingertips along another scar. This one looks like a knife slash just under his pectoral muscle. “Did you get all of these from your early days in the mob?”

“Yes, most of them. I don’t get too physical these days. It isn’t good for the public to see the mayor in the middle of a turf war.”

“That’s true,” Edward smiles and he leans in closer to kiss Oswald’s scar.

“Are you going to kiss them all?” Oswald asks, combing his hands through Edward’s hair.

“Yes, because they are apart of you.” He kisses another healed stab wound.

“Well then, I’m going to kiss all of yours too.” Oswald finally opens Edward’s robe and glides it off of him, setting site on dozens of long, thin, raised scars on his back. He holds in a gasp of shock— not wanting to frighten Edward. What kind of a person does this to a child?

“You don’t have to do that,” Edward breathes, placing another kiss on Oswald’s warm flesh. “I have more than you.”

Oswald smoothly lifts Edward from his chest and gazes at him with tears in eyes. “I had no idea your body looked like this.”

Edward crosses his arms over his chest and shuffles back from Oswald. “You think I’m hideous now?” He lowers his head in shame. He thought he could get used to the shock of his partners seeing his disfigured body for the first time, but it only gets harder.

“No!” Oswald protests passionately and closes the gap Edward put between them. “I’ve always thought you were beautiful.” He gently lowers Edward’s arm from his chest. “Now that I’m seeing all of you, I think you’re even more beautiful than the first time I laid on you. There’s a reason why I always call you gorgeous.”

Edward whimpers and tears stain his reddening cheeks. “You really mean that?”

He dries the tears on the florist’s face. “With all of my heart,” he says honestly.

“Oh, Oswald.” Edward wrapped his arms around Oswald and kisses him desperately.

They fall back onto the soft bed, bouncing up and down on the springy mattress.

Oswald lands on his back with Edward on top of him. His hands travel down Edward’s bare back, feeling every single scar brush under his fingertips. He maps each one— proving even more that he’s not turned off by them. He makes his way to Edward’s plush firm ass and gives it a squeeze.

“Oh,” Edward whines on Oswald’s lips.

Oswald slips his hand down the crevice of Edward’s ass so he can start to play with his tight little hole, but suddenly he stops when he feels that Edward has inserted something inside himself.

“You found it,” Edward purrs and looks Oswald in his eyes. “You found your hidden gift.” Though his eyes still have tears in them, his face is adorned with a vivid smile.

“What is it?… Well, I know what it is, but why it is already there?”

“I wanted to help you a little.” Edward sniffs and dries the remaining tears from his eyes. “Since this is your first time, I didn’t want you to worry about opening me or hurting me while you did it. I wanted this to be fun for us, so I did a little extra preparation.”

“That’s so thoughtful of you, Edward.” He kisses his boyfriend, nibbling sweetly at his pink bottom lip. “Can I play with it?” He asks, grazing his fingertips over the smooth ridges on the base of the toy. It feels to be shaped like something and made of glass.

“Of course you can. That’s what it’s there for.” Edward rolls off of the mayor and helps Oswald sit up in the bed. He gathers a few pillows so that he’s comfortable as he lays across Oswald’s lap.

As Edward is placing the pillows beside his partner just the way he wants them, Oswald gets his first real look at Edward‘s cock. It’s fully erect and smooth with veins only visible under the skin. The head is pink and circumcised (unlike his own) glistening with pre-cum as it bounces freely with Edward’s movements.

“That’s lovely,” Oswald murmurs.

“What is?” Edward asks with a smile, patting down the fluffy pillow.

“Your cock,” he nervously clears his throat. “It’s so pretty and perfect, like every other part of your body.”

“Oh, Oswald.” He kisses his boyfriend’s lips once and then twice. “You’re such a sweetheart.” He lays down across Oswald’s lap and on the pillows, offering his body to Oswald’s will. “You can do anything you want. Just don’t forget about the lube.” He stretches his arms out and wiggles his ass like an excited puppy wagging her tail.

Oswald trails the tip of his fingers down Edward’s back, and it arches in response to his delicate touch. He watches the toy move when Edward contracts his muscle around it.

“It’s such a stunning red rose— a lovely ruby jewel in the enter.”

“It reminds me of the roses you bought for me when you asked me out.”

“Now it makes even more sense why you wanted to use it.” He takes hold of the flower head base and slowly starts to pull out the plug. He hypnotically watches as Edward’s hole stretches around the wider part of the toy.

“Mmm…” the florist moans softly.

A bit of drool slides down Oswald’s chin as he removes the toy halfway before quickly re-inserting it.

“Ah!” Ed cries, little jolts of pleasure tingling through his body.

Oswald’s cock throbs with hot blood as he repeats this method again, and again, and again.

“Ughn… uh… ah!” Edward groans each time the toy is pushed back inside.

“This is more beautiful than I imagined.” Oswald leans in and kisses Edward’s shoulder as he completely removes the anal plug— Edward’s opening widens around the knot of the toy before fluttering close around the emptiness, aching to be filled again. “I love the way you tremble. It’s addicting,” he whispers.

“I’m very sensitive—“ Edward peeks back from over his shoulder— “so I’ll tremble a lot.”

“Good.” Oswald rests the plug down on the bed and picks up the bottle of lubrication. He spreads the gel on his fingers then circles around the brim of Edward’s relaxed hole before pushing two fingers inside.

“F-fuck,” Edward shouts, pulling at the bedding.

“Did that hurt?” Oswald asks, concerned that two fingers were too many to start out with.

“No, it just felt so good,” Edward explains. “Anything more than three fingers might hurt, so you’re perfectly fine, sweet thing. Keep going.”

Oswald pumps his fingers in and out of Edward— savoring the breathy moans of pleasure the florist is singing just for him. He curls his finger down and presses against Edward’s prostate.

Edward lifts his upper body from the soft pillows, craning his back as his ass pulsed around Oswald’s penetrating digits. “That’s so good,” he cries out. “Mmm… How could this be your first time?”

“I guess it’s because I’m doing things I might like.”

“Oh, Oswald, I think we both might like the same things.” Edward rolls his hips, pushing Oswald’s fingers in knuckles deep. “Keep going so I can learn what to do to you the next time.”

Oswald smirks as he quickens the rhythm of his fingers sliding in and out of Edward. He took pleasure in watching them disappear.

“Yes! Yes!” Edward’s body rocks with Oswald’s prodding.

He suddenly pulls out— a thin thread of fluid stringing on his fingers— and he taps on Edward’s vibrating hole.

As a low groan emits from the back of Edward’s throat, he quickly turns back and gazes at Oswald with a look of shock on his face. He definitely didn’t expect to have his ass hole spanked.

Oswald grins wickedly. He knew Edward didn’t see that coming. He did say he could do anything he wanted.

“I thought you said when you fantasize about us having sex that you didn’t think of anything kinky?” Edward asks. He still can’t believe that it felt so good.

“I lied a little.” He licked his fingers and spanked Ed’s little pink hole again.

“Ah…” The florist’s body ripples, his arms buckle underneath him and he crashes back into the mattress— his cock, squirting out a short stream of cum. “Gods! I’m so glad you did!”

He spanks his hole over, and over, and over again until that blushing pink turns a burning hot red.

“Oh, s-shit… Is th-this the way m-mobster’s have sex?”

“I don’t know,” Oswald answers with a grin of satisfaction stretched on his face— giving Edward another quick tap. “But it’s the way I do it.”

“Fuck! I love it!”

Oswald drinks in Edward’s slender body, as he slowly soothes the stinging from his sensitive ring of nerves— admiring every curve and the shadowy lighting cascading over his statuesque physique. It’s almost surreal that he’s in this very moment, giving the florist he’s admired for months the pleasure he always knew he deserved.

Edward lifts himself from the pillows and sat up on his knees at Oswald’s right side. As the mayor continues the trace around his entrance, Edward kisses his lover, delicately slipping his tongue between his lips, sharing each other’s warm breath. He dips his left hand between Oswald’s thighs and separates his legs, caressing his palm against his boyfriend’s hard cock.  
  
Oswald gasps against his lip, never having his dick firmly caressed by another. He doesn’t break their connection, grazing his tongue across the bottom row of Edward’s straight teeth. Edward cups him with his large hand.

“How is that, Oswald,” Edward whispers. “Do you like it when I squeeze you a little.” He slightly tightens his grip.

“Ughn,” Oswald grunts. “Yes, I like that,” he says between kisses, then picks up the bottle of lube and pops open the top again.

Just out of the florist’s view, he squirts a generous amount into his hand, then slowly ghosts the back of his hand down Edward’s spine causing his back to arch from the tickling sensation, and guides his slickened fingers back to his boyfriend’s hungry hole. He smears more lubrication around the brim. When Edward opens himself wider, Oswald slips three fingers back inside effortlessly. He can’t get enough of how warm, soft and inviting it is.

“Mmm… mmm…” Edward hums softly before breaking their kiss. He rolls his hips and clenches his muscle every time his partner’s finger dips inside of him. “Ah…. Ah….”, he whimpers as Oswald scissors his fingers. “Oh, sweet thing. I think you’re an ass man.”

“I think I am too. I like playing with you, watching you squirm on my fingers.”

“I’ll squirm even more on your cock.” His hand fumbled as he unties the drawstring of Oswald’s pajama pants and pulls them down just enough to free his lover’s throbbing erection from its prison of clothing. “We just have to get it wet first.” He adds, straightening the glasses on his face. He needs to see everything he’s doing, even if they do get a little foggy.

For a man who has never had anyone else see his cock, Oswald had perfectly trimmed pubes. Edward was in awe of how attractive the mayor’s member was. It was thick and uncut with beads of pre-cum drooling down the shaft. The blushing head was so cute peeking out from the fold of his tight foreskin, calling out for Edward to envelop his hot mouth around it.

Edward doesn’t waste any time in slurping up those white pearls dripping down the shaft. He hums and licks his lips as he swallows the droplets.

Holding Oswald’s cock at the base, Edward fills his mouth with half of the length before taking a breath and gliding in the rest to the back of his throat, saliva dribbles from his mouth and pools on Oswald’s balls.  
  
Oswald’s eyes roll back and he moaned, running his fingers through Edward’s hair with his free hand while the other still pumped inside of Edward. His cock twitched in pleasure as it became harder not to thrust upward into Edward’s mouth. “O-oh, Edward,” Oswald whined, as his boyfriend worked around his cock. Ed’s mouth was so perfect, so warm, so wet. Oswald has never felt anything like it.

The florist hums, vibrating his lips around Oswald’s thick cock as the mayor quickens his hand up his ass.

Oswald repeatedly pounds the tip of his fingers against Ed’s little bundle of nerves, learning more about what brings Edward the most pleasure. 

“Uh…”, Edward’s muffled moan and the speedy smacking sound of Oswald’s hand echo through the bedroom. He allows Oswald’s cock to slip from his lips agonizingly slow and spits on the blushing tip. He flicks his tongue over it before sliding it between the folds of his taut foreskin.  
  
“F-fu-ck!”, Oswald stammers, body shivering with bliss. He didn’t know playing with the skin could feel this tantalizingly.  

The florist gently tugs the skin between his plush lips and rolls them together as if he was smoothing lipstick on his mouth.

Oswald thought Edward was so talented, doing things to his body that he never knew imaginable.

After teasing his cock a little longer, Edward finally allows the skin to fall back to its natural position. He licks the slit on Oswald’s dick before bobbing his head up and down the shaft. He sucks hard at the tip and squeezes the base to give Oswald a sensation that would send him to the brink of exploding. However, he slows down and suddenly pops off. He needs that release to happen inside him.

He looks up at Oswald, glasses crooked, pink lips stained with cum and saliva, as he pulls the man’s hand out of his ass. “How was that for your first blow job?” He asks, breathless, and licks his lips.

The mayor pants, barely able to speak— which was very uncommon for a politician. “That… That was…”

“I’m going to take that as a sign that you loved it.”

Oswald immediately nods his head to agree, freckled cheeks burning with desire.

“Do you think you can handle more?” Edward combs his hands through Oswald’s raven hair, basking in the bliss shimmering in his lover’s eyes. “Or do you need a break?”

“I—I can keep going.”

Edward takes the lube and puts some in his hands then coats Oswald’s length, stroking it with a firm grip. “Are you sure, Mr. Mayor—or, should I start calling you Mr. Penguin?” He rubs his hand over Oswald’s trembling sac.

“I—I liked it when you called me sweet thing.”

“Really?” With his hand still on Oswald’s balls, Edward’s slowly eases Oswald to scoot back to the middle of the bed. “Why do you like that?”

“B-because it’s something only you can call me.” He came to a rest when Edward straddled him and he kicks off the rest of his pants.

“Well, sweet thing, are you ready for your first ride?” He plants his hands on Oswald’s shoulders and slowly manipulates him to lay back on the bed.

“Yes, I’m ready.” He slides his hands up Edward’s chest, feeling the man’s muscle-flexing under his touch. He was so beautiful and glowing on top of him— the sight nearly took his breath away.

He leans into Oswald and kisses his lips tenderly, as his slips his right hand down the side of Oswald’s torso. He feels the scars as his hand travel past the mayor’s waist and he dips it between their bodies to take hold of that thick hot cock. He guides his boyfriend’s member to his inviting hole and slowly slips it in inch by inch.

“Ughn,” Oswald moans softly. His cock has never felt so snug.

Edward perches on top of Oswald and adjusts himself to a comfortable position. He sits on Oswald’s cock, clenching his walls around the man’s shaft, savoring the moment of being connected for the first time. “Ah…” he heavily breaths, as his head falls back and his eyes flutter close. “We fit so perfectly together.”

“Yes! Yes, we do!”

As breathy muffled moans escape him, Edward digs his nails into the other man’s shoulders, as he slowly begins to roll his hips. 

Oswald grips at Edward’s hips with one hand and cups the nape of his neck with the other, holding his lover’s head against his brow. Their heated breath mist on each other’s faces as they breathe deeply from their open mouths.

“You’re— you’re so so dazzling, Ed.” He skates his hand down from Edward’s neck and plays with his pert nipple, twisting it between his fingers.

“Oh, that’s nice.”

Edward bounces on Oswald’s cock in a slow steady rhythm, working him up to take it a little harder.

Moaning, Oswald grips Edward’s waist and thrusts up inside him, aiming once again for that sweet spot.

“Oh, right there…. You found it,” Ed praised.

Oswald anchors Edward down and plows the tip of his leaking girth over Edward’s gland relentlessly.

“O…ah! I g-guess you know what you want.”

“Yes, I do,” Oswald snarls through his teeth. “I wanna go faster.”

“I can do that.” Edward lays his hands on Oswald’s chest to keep him down on the bed. He flashes a braided smirk and vigorously rides him, driving the shaft deep within himself with every pounce. “Ah… Oh… Oswald.” His flopping thickness pounds against the mayor’s stomach. “Is this how you wanted it?” He sinks his nails into Oswald’s chest.

“Yes, it is!” Oswald watches Edward’s entire body, but especially that cock hammering against him.  

“You can touch it, Oswald.” Edward arches his back, planting his hands on each of Oswald’s thighs to support himself as he grinds his ass against him with vitality. “You don’t have to just look at it.”  
  
Oswald grazes his hand over Edward’s thigh, gently squeezing the powerful muscle before taking the florist’s manhood in his warm palm. He circles his thumb around the head. It’s so soft and slick as he spread the creamy natural lubrication around. He strokes the shaft from hilt to tip, feeling the man above him quiver with a rapture of delight.  
  
“Ah!” Edward scratches along Oswald’s thighs, careful not to break his skin, and continues the rotations of his hips.  
  
Oswald’s breathing becomes hollow and quickens as he senses his release drawing nearer. He keeps his eyes fixed on the man above him, capturing this moment in his mind. Edward was a gorgeous— a radiant ray of sunshine even though he wasn’t wearing any of his flowers. Next time when they’re in the mood to make love, there will be a whole bed of soft petals for his sexy flower god to roll around in.

Oswald tugs and lightly squeeze Ed’s cock with a twist in his wrist, mirroring the motions he’s done to himself a few times before. “Oh – oh god!”, he moans breathless, heavy balls trembling between his thighs— beginning to drown in a sea of ecstasy.  
  
The pleasurable sensations inside Edward and around his cock surges his flushed body with heat. “I’m almost there.” He drills Oswald’s slick unyielding rod deeper inside, filling himself to the max, hitting his prostate endlessly.

“Uh… I’m g-gonna cum too,” he stutters thickly.

Edward falls forward into Oswald and catches his hands flat on his chest. The wooden headboard knocks against the wall, as he fucks Oswald hard with the last burst of energy charging through him. He hopes that the pumping at his shaft can keep up with his vigorous pace, and Oswald doesn’t disappoint.

“Fuck!” Ed’s body stiffens trying to hold out just a little longer, but the pressure coiling inside is much stronger than his willpower. Edward’s throbbing ass clamps down around Oswald’s thickness, as he closes his eyes tightly, giving in to the erotic flood. His cock twitches and his toes curl as he paints Oswald’s hand and stomach with his lush, warm, release. “Oh, Oswald!”, he grunts, the tip of his finger turning white as he pushes them into Oswald’s flesh— overwhelmed by the waves of orgasm.  
  
“That was so beautiful,” Oswald says in awe and milks Edward’s cock, bathing himself in warm sticky cum.

His body feeling weak, Edward collapses on top of Oswald, but he manages to whispers in his direction, “Finish, sweet thing.” Though he can no longer hold himself up, he needs Oswald to reach the climax as well. He closes his eyes as his body shivers with the aftershock.

“I won’t take much longer.” Oswald strokes Edward’s damp hair.

“I can handle it,” he assures him. He never knew having made love with a 34-year-old virgin would take so much out of him.

Holding on to Edward’s ass, Oswald thrust up into him, groaning deeply as Edward’s lips started to nip at his neck. His holds Edward close, plowing into him again and again—working his shaft deep inside him.

When Edward sluggishly turns his head away and starts nibbling on Oswald’s shoulder to keep himself from grinding his teeth, Oswald whispers in his ear. “You’re so perfect and beautiful in every way. You fucked me like a god who made me feel confident and comfortable to be myself. I don’t know where I’d be had you not gone on that date with me.”

“I love you,” Edward sighs, holding on tightly as he road out the gentle ride. His spent body was limp, but Oswald still felt amazing.

Oswald’s eyes widen. He didn’t think those were the words he’d hear. Did Edward really mean it, or was it just his sex drowned mind.

Nevertheless, it gave him the energy to finally finish.

He groans in ecstasy and closes his eyes as his swollen balls quiver. He kisses Edward’s cheek and thrusts a few more times before he finally lets it all go. His cock erupts forcefully, expelling thick white gobs of cum in Edward’s ass. “Oh, gorgeous, thank you!” 

They lay sprawled out across the bed, sandwiched together with satisfied grins gracing their lips. They’re sticky with cum, sweat, and lubrication as they desperately try to catch their breath. The room is thick with the musk of sex, mixed with the delicate fragrance of ‘Oswald’s Love Potion.’

After several moments of blissful silence, Edward let out a contented exhalation. He lolls his head to face Oswald— still feeling the pleasant spasms within his ass. “You didn’t have to thank me.”

“I wanted to say something else, but I wasn’t sure if you were sure about what you said.”

“About loving you?” Edward asks.

“Yes.”

“I meant it. It wasn’t just the sex blowing my mind.”

Oswald’s body immediately floods with goosebumps when Edward confirmed that he was in love with him. “My hands are shaking, but not from the afterglow of the orgasm. It’s from your love because I can feel it. I love you too, Edward Nygma.”

Edward kisses Oswald devotedly. His words only filled him with even more joy.

Oswald moaned softly, his eyes ripple closed as Edward’s lips melted with his own. He whimpers, wrapping his arms around the florist then slides his hands down his scarred back.

Oh, how he wanted to kill the man who did this to the person he loved. Teddy didn’t deserve the slow death of cancer.

But that thought faded when Edward adjusted his hips to keep Oswald’s cock in place. God, he was still worked up and could cum a little more inside of Edward.

“Do that again,” Oswald asks. At this point, he was just being greedy.

“You mean this?” Edward repeated his same moment.

“Ughn, yes. One more time.”

The florist was more than happy to oblige.

“Ah, that’s it.” Oswald bites his bottom lip and his stomach muscles tightened as another stream of cum entered his boyfriend.

Edward is filled with so much of Oswald’s release that it starts to ooze out, slide down Oswald’s thighs and pool on the bedding.

“You’re such a naughty boy. You can’t get enough of me,” Edward giggles.

“I really can’t.”  He brushes his fingertips against the sides of Edward’s face and brings him into another kiss. He parts his lips to invite him inside.

Edward groaned gratefully and explored Oswald’s mouth, delicately slipping his tongue inside. Oswald was just perfect in every way he could imagine.

Amongst the heat of their after sex makeout, Edward’s phone starts to buzz on the floor.

Edward grumbled, breaking his kiss with Oswald earlier than he had liked. “I wanted to lay here and fall asleep with you still inside me.”

Oswald tips his head curiously. “So what’s stopping you.” He could easily fall asleep with Edward’s warmth on his cock.

“My phone,” he replies. “It could be Martin.”

“He never texts you this late though.”

“I know. Which is what’s worrying me.” Edward confesses. “You know he can’t talk so he isn’t going to call.”

“Okay.” Oswald grazes his hand across Edward’s cheek. “You go get your phone, gorgeous.”

“Alright.” Edward kisses Oswald on the cheek before climbing off of him— cum drips down his thigh as he gets up from the bed.

He picks up the robe he was wearing from the floor and takes out his buzzing phone from the pocket. The message was, in fact, from Martin.

Edward looks up at Oswald with concern in his eyes. “It is from Martin.”

“What does it say?” Oswald asks.

He unlocks the phone and reads the text aloud. “Daddy fell out of bed and I can’t call the nurses.”

Oswald quickly sat up, worried for the child. “Edward, you have to call the nurse for him.”

“I can’t,” Edward says frantically. “I don’t have that information. I never asked about it because I didn’t care.”

Oswald sighs, shaking his head. It’s understandable why Edward didn’t want it, but having that information is more for Martin’s safety. “After tonight you’re going to need it, Edward. Not for Teddy, but for Martin.”

“You’re right. I fucked up!” Edward panics and paced back and forth in place. “I’m a horrible big brother.”

“No, you’re not and you didn’t fuck up,” Oswald spoke serenely, not to cause Edward any more stress. “You just didn’t think of Martin when it came to something that only pertains to Teddy. That’s understandable, gorgeous.”

“Okay… Okay,” he spoke more calmly and stopped his anxious pacing. “I have no choice but to go see about them.”

“Alright.” Oswald got up from the bed. “I’m coming with you.”

“Will you please come with me?” Edward begs, unaware that Oswald already offered to go.

“Yes… I wouldn’t say I’d go if I really wasn’t going to go.” He hobbled to Edward and held his hand. “Tell Martin that we’re on the way, okay?”

Edward takes a ruffled breath and nods. “Okay.”

Oswald then heads to the closet to get a clean pair of clothes.

Edward quickly gets back on the phone and text Martin as he scrambles to the bathroom to clean himself.

> _Me: Oswald and I are coming right now._
> 
> _Precious Little Brother_   _: Daddy gets loopy on his night meds. So he can’t pick himself up._
> 
> _Me: It’s alright, little one, we’re coming. You stay calm._
> 
> _Precious Little Brother_   _: Ok._


End file.
